En una pieza FrostIron
by Shiro Demon
Summary: SHIELD ha detectado un extraño pulso que cayó a la tierra y ahora se encuentra en una batalla contra todos los villanos conocidos por apropiarse de un material galáctico conocido como ISO-8. Por otro lado Tony Stark ha estado envuelto en una relación secreta con Loki desde hace tiempo, encontrándose en la incómoda situación de que el Dios también busca hacerse con ese material.
1. En una Pieza

Era de noche en la mansión de los Vengadores, el lugar estaba tan callado y tranquilo que se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de una de las regaderas desde pasillos más lejanos; Tony Stark se encontraba tomando una ducha en su baño privado en la mansión, en su cuerpo se apreciaban varias heridas y moretones de las diversas batallas en las que se ha visto envuelto últimamente.

Todo empezó desde que SHIELD detecto un extraño pulso que llego a la tierra, pero como era de esperarse, también los villanos lo detectaron. Hydra, liderados por Viper, fueron los primeros en aparecer y todo había ido en picada desde entonces, IRAD, IMA, Whipslash e incluso esa enorme cabeza gigante han azotado la ciudad en tan solo 3 días y tanto los Vengadores como los agentes de SHIELD han estado trabajando sin descanso desde entonces, durmiendo por pocas horas y vigilando las calles constantemente, este es el cuarto día del caos y hasta el momento parece que todo se ha calmado.

Hace unas horas que Iron Man había llegado a la mansión, arto y agotado, le reconfortaba que no hubiese nadie en el lugar, lo malo, era que estaba vacío porque todos estaban afuera vigilando. Sin embargo en este momento no le importaba otra cosa que no fueran las frías gotas de agua que caían sobre su espalda, el mismo cuarto de baño estaba casi completamente oscuro, alumbrado solo por una suave luz blanca que había implementado el inventor para lograr un "ambiente más romántico" según él.

Stark suspiró pesadamente mientras se reacomodaba debajo del suave toque del agua, el cual reconfortaba su cuerpo cansado, cuando en la oscuridad de la habitación se ve un pequeño parpadeo verde proveniente del brazalete metálico en su muñeca, una alarma silenciosa que le pidió a JARVIS que le mostrase cuando tuviese un… invitado especial, nadie más sabia el significado de esa alarma y es más segura que escuchar la voz de JARVIS dando el anuncio cuando cualquiera podría pasar y escucharlo.

El hombre sonrió de modo picaron y sin embargo se notaba un poco de preocupación, antes de soltar una suave risa que vibraba dentro de su pecho. **- Es como si estuvieras esperando el peor de los momentos para aparecer… -** Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, liberando otro suspiro cansado queriendo agarrar fuerzas de este mismo para salir de la ducha.

La mansión de los Vengadores tenía varias salas de estar y varias habitaciones, por obvias razones la de Anthony Stark era la más espaciosa, la cual contaba con una amplia sala, una enorme televisión y por supuesto, el bar con su mesa y banquillos entre otras cosas, y sin embargo se quedaba corta comparándola con la torre de los Vengadores y su casa en Malibú. Por esta sala caminaba la sombra de una alta y delgada figura, la cual dejo su casco ornamentado con dos grandes cuernos sobre la mesa de centro y su pesada gabardina de cuero sobre el recarga brazos del sofá más grande, antes de caer pesadamente en él, tomando mucho aire y soltándolo lentamente, el silencio parecía reconfortarlo, pasando un par de minutos y la figura empezaba a adormecerse antes de que una voz en la oscuridad le llamara.

**- Y yo que pensaba que solo los Vengadores estaban cansados. –** Lentamente las luces se fueron encendiendo, dando tiempo a los ojos de ambos individuos que se acostumbren al cambio, Tony Stark se encontraba vistiendo unos pantalones cómodos y una toalla en sus hombros, mientras su cuerpo aun emitía la humedad de la ducha; el hombre que se encontraba en el sofá libero una suave risa que quedó atrapada en su garganta, mientras yacía con los ojos cerrados.

**- Guiándome en lo que vi afuera, yo diría que tus agentes también se han esforzado bastante. –** Respondió el pelinegro sin mostrar deseo alguno de moverse de aquel lugar en el sofá.

**- Aa-ha… No son mis agentes, son de SHIELD. –** Dijo Tony, mientras se servía un poco de whisky y al no tener otra respuesta del opuesto, más que un simple gruñido, decidió servir otro vaso del mismo whisky antes de dirigirse a la sala junto a su invitado, conversando y cambiando su voz según lo ameritaba. **– Sabes Loki… desde aquella vez que me perseguiste día y noche gruñéndome cosas como "Yo no comparto ¡Stark!" creía que te iba a tener más seguido por estos rumbos, porque si de verdad no quieres "compartir" creo que deberías hacer el intento de visitar… -** El hombre quedo en silencio al ver al otro el cual parecía igual de cansado y arto que él, pero sin estar tan magullado y golpeado.

**- Mmh… Te ves horrible… -** Dijo el castaño haciendo una mueca, extendiendo el vaso de whisky que fue tomado por el otro el cual le ofrecía una de sus agradables miradas de vete al carajo.

**- Tu también… -** El Dios del Caos no se quedó callado, observando el torso expuesto del otro, extrañando el reactor que brillaba constantemente sobre su pecho; su mano libre no pudo evitar posarse sutilmente sobre aquella piel húmeda, mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida ofrecida. **– ¿Debería sentirme celoso al no haber sido yo el que te ocasionara esos golpes? –  
**  
**- ¡Ja! Ah pasado poco más de un mes, babe, tenía que encontrar el modo de liberar el estrés… -** El hombre de hierro se estremeció al contacto de esa larga y delgada mano y sus ojos se clavaron en aquellas hermosas orbes color verde esmeralda, tratando de controlar su respiración por el simple hecho de que _"Soy Tony Stark ¡Maldición! un simple toque no debería excitarme"_ **- ¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí, cierto? –**

**- Tampoco tú… -** Loki tomó a Stark por la cintura y lo sentó sobre una de sus piernas, quedando pegados el uno del otro. **- … amante. –** Dijo eso sobre los labios del opuesto, donde un suave y frio aliento les hizo temblar de deseo, por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la razón antes de responder.

**- Pero… si esta es mi casa… -** Alcanzo a decir el inventor, antes de que unos furiosos labios se posaran sobre los suyos, arrancándole un gemido ahogado en su pecho, respondiendo a este de inmediato _"Ooh… esa lengua…" _Fueron las palabras que atravesaron la mente del castaño al recibir la lengua del otro dentro de su boca, estremeciéndolo aún más. _"¿De verdad estaba tan necesitado que tan rápido ya me puso caliente? Es el cansancio, seguro…" _Una mano se deslizo por su espalda bajando hasta su trasero, dando un fuerte apretón, obligándolo a separarse del beso al emitir un gemido el cual había deseado poder retener.

**- Estás muy sensible ¿No, Anthony? –** El Dios pasó su lengua por el cuello del otro, haciendo que este inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás, la toalla que se encontraba en sus hombros cayó al suelo y las gotas de agua que seguían en su cabello bajaron por su espalda, haciendo que se encorvara levemente.

**- Unhf… Cállate… -** Stark se tomó el whisky de un trago, dejando caer el vaso vacío sobre el sofá, antes de asaltar los labios del pelinegro, posando una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra agarrando con fuerza el cabello de su nuca, re-explorando aquella boca que tenía tiempo sin saborear.

Loki, con dificultad, busco donde poner el vaso de whisky, estaba a punto de decidirse por simplemente dejarlo caer al suelo cuando por fin encontró la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá, liberando su mano, aunque algo tarde ya que el castaño aprovecho el momento para moverlo, acostándose encima de él y acomodándose entre sus piernas, Loki no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa al separarse de los labios del otro.

**- No pierdes el tiempo… -** Jadeó ligeramente cuando los labios y la lengua del opuesto empezaron a juguetear en su oreja y cuello, al tiempo que movía sus caderas ocasionando fricción entre sus pelvis. **– A-Anthony… espera… -** El Dios trataba de mantenerse enfocado, como si tuviera algo que hacer que no le permitía el lujo de disfrutar y sin embargo el hombre de hierro no le hizo caso y mordió con fuerza esa zona entre la oreja y el cuello que hizo al Dios estremecer, ahí fue cuando el brazalete metálico del inventor parpadeo de nuevo, ahora en una alarma color rojo, al verla este se detuvo y murmurando maldiciones escondió su rostro sobre el cuello del otro. **– Parece que tienes trabajo que hacer. –** Tras decir eso, solo le respondieron con un gruñido entre molesto y berrinchudo. **– Me sorprende que no te hayan contactado antes, siendo el único que está… "descansando". –  
**  
**- Ahí está la cosa… nadie sabe que estoy aquí. –** Se separó un poco el castaño solo para poder mirar al Dios a los ojos.

**- ¿Oh? Me lo esperaba. –** Respondió Loki con una sonrisa en sus labios sin perder de vista los ojos azules del opuesto, al presentir su retirada intento ponerse de pie, antes de sentir una mano puesta firmemente sobre su mejilla.

**- ¿Y a dónde crees que vas? Aún no terminamos… -** Tony mostró su típica sonrisa conquistadora, antes de apoderarse nuevamente de los labios del Dios y devolverlo a su posición en el sofá.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mientras tanto en el distrito financiero de Nueva York se encontraba una agente de SHIELD sobre su motocicleta, con un café en mano que era más que probable que consiguió en la cafetería local que se encuentra a su lado y teléfono celular en la otra, marcando constantemente sin éxito alguno.

**- Creo que Iron Man me ha dejado todo el trabajo… -** Dijo con un suspiro resignado, los demás Vengadores y agentes ya habían reportado que todo parecía tranquilo en los lugares que les habían encomendado vigilar. **– Oh… yo sabía que él tenía un plan cuando inmediatamente brincó a ofrecerse voluntario para vigilar los alrededores de la mansión… -** La agente estaba a punto de suspirar nuevamente cuando un profundo bostezo le gano la acción.

**- No se puede hacer nada al respecto, si no se reporta tienes que ir a esa zona. –** Le dijo la voz de Nick Fury por el intercom. **– Y si lo encuentras, tienes mi permiso para darle un buen golpe. –** La chica se sonrió _"Claro, yo golpeando al Iron Man, me pregunto cómo saldría de esa" _Pensó ella mientras sorbía un poco de café.

**- Hare lo que pueda jefe. –** Fury le dijo que se pusiera en marcha de inmediato y corto la comunicación, la agente se quedó un momento más, solo disfrutando de su café antes de que la última gota de este rodara hasta su boca y encogiéndose de hombros, tiro el recipiente en un bote de basura cercano, decidiéndose por poner en marcha la moto. **– De regreso al trabajo. -  
**  
Apenas llevaba la mitad de la zona explorada cuando se detuvo frente a la mansión de los Vengadores, se veía tan sola en este momento, así que decidió volver a intentar lo del teléfono el cual marcaba y marcaba pero nadie respondía. _"Algo me dice que JARVIS ni siquiera está pasando mis llamadas…" _Si no fuera porque ya suponía que pasaría algo así, la chica estaría pasando por altos niveles de depresión, cuando sintió un fuerte escalofrió y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros, frotándolos para quitarse el repentino frio.

_"El mundo se está desquiciando… no estamos en tiempo de frio…" _Pensó, antes de escuchar algo proveniente de entre los árboles del parque que se encontraba frente a la mansión. Al principio la agente supuso que sería una ardilla, pero también estaba lo del repentino cambio de temperatura y se dijo a sí misma.

_"Si hay algo ahí y no voy a revisar, quedare como una idiota…" _Así que se bajó del vehículo y preparando su arma se acercó lentamente a dónde provenía el ruido, mientras más se adentraba el frio se intensificaba, empezando a calar en los huesos, hasta que encontró… una ardilla, eso sería común claro, si no fuera porque la criaturita estaba completamente congelada.

**– Esto no se ve nada bien… -** Dijo en cuanto una enorme sombra la cubrió, se giró inmediatamente hacia ella encontrándose con un gigante de color azul y ojos rojos como la sangre, el cual se sonrió y elevo en el aire una enorme hacha hecha de puro hielo con el afán de atacarla; apenas y pudo esquivar ese ataque cayendo al suelo; mientras el gigante de hielo sacaba su hacha de la tierra, la chica aprovecho para levantarse inmediatamente y correr hacia la motocicleta. **– Aquí agente Ames, ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! –** Dijo en un tono desesperado, ya había combatido contra cosas extrañas en estos días, ¡¿Pero gigantes?! La agente necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

**- Aquí María Hill, ¿Qué sucede? –** Fue la respuesta que recibió del intercom y suspiro con un poco de alivio, cuando de un momento a otro un pico de hielo voló hacia ella, pudo esquivarlo nuevamente pero esta vez ese trozo de hielo termino volando directo a la motocicleta, insertándose en esta y quedando completamente destrozada.

**- Gigantes, señora, Gigantes de Hielo en las inmediaciones de la mansión. –** La chica busco donde cubrirse, al encontrarlo saco un cuchillo venenoso de su cinto y lo lanzo hacia el gigante, dándole a este en el hombro mientras corría a resguardarse atrás de un coche; inmediatamente la piel del gigante alrededor del cuchillo se tornó de un color morado, dejando claro el envenenamiento.

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está Iron Man, no está contigo? –** El gigante golpeo la motocicleta, la cual salió volando varios metros, hasta golpear contra la misma mansión, tras ver eso la agente sintió que esconderse detrás de un vehículo no sería una buena opción y aun así es lo único que podía hacer en este momento.

**- Negativo, tratare de contactarme nuevamente con él, pero necesito apoyo. –** Hill afirmo, antes de llamar a los demás agentes y Vengadores a que se dirijan a la mansión. Ames decidió dejar el celular de lado, ya que ella estúpidamente le hizo caso a Tony Stark cuando le dijo que usara un medio de comunicación más privado que el intercom para llamarlo.

**– ¡JARVIS! ¡Sé que puedes escucharme, necesito a Tony Stark y es urgente! –** Al terminar, la chica siente la presencia del gigante acercarse, dándose cuenta que hay más de uno, el otro trae consigo una especie de mazo con el que aplastó el vehículo tras cual se encontraba escondida, y antes que otra cosa pasara, la agente salió corriendo hacia otro lado, disparando contra el gigante envenenado el cual poco a poco se iba viendo más cansado. **– Por favor, por favor, por favor, que llegue alguien antes de que me hagan papilla… -**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony Stark, por su lado, se encontraba mordiendo las tetillas de un pecho pálido y delgado, que subía y bajaba constantemente por la aceleración de su respiración, debido más que nada a la mano del castaño que acariciaba la prominente erección del Dios sobre los pantalones. Por lo general, Loki no sería tan sumiso, pero en esta ocasión se le notaba afligido, como si estuviera peleando contra una voz que le dice que se detenga y otra que le dice que continúe, ganando esta última cuando siente una ligera mordida por debajo del ombligo, haciendo que libere un lastimero gemido.

**- ¿Quién es ahora el sensible? –** Comentó Stark al escuchar el gemido y una suave risa del opuesto, mientras su boca sigue jugueteando sobre su estómago, apunto de continuar su descenso por el cuerpo del pelinegro se escuchó un golpe contra la mansión, fue un sonido algo ahogado por la lejanía entre la habitación y la entrada principal, pero eso hizo que el inventor se detuviera por unos momentos antes de decidir continuar, cuando la voz de JARVIS le interrumpió.

**- Señor, me tendrá que disculpar por interrumpir, pero me temo que hay problemas fuera de la mansión y por el grito desesperado de la agente, la cual lleva toda la noche evitando, yo diría que es urgente. –** El Dios del Caos rio entre suaves jadeos al escuchar los murmullos molestos de Stark, este le da un último beso en el estómago, dejando una marca ahí, antes de levantarse.

**- No hay descanso para los malvados. –** Dijo el pelinegro, sin levantarse o cambiar su posición, exponiéndose ante el castaño, el cual no pudo si no simplemente gruñir con deseo y pasar una mano por el muslo del otro.

**- Ya será en otra ocasión… -** Dijo Stark, el Dios simplemente sonrió, mirando al opuesto levantarse. **– Así que llegaste aquí pensando que no habría nadie, ¿Eh? –** Esa sonrisa no dejaba el rostro del pelinegro, el cual solo pestañeo y giro un poco su cabeza de lado, silencio… eso era todo lo que necesitaba Stark para comprender lo que pasaba. **– Quédate aquí… oh no, mejor vete antes de que lleguen los demás Vengadores… te quiero en una pieza… -** Lo último lo dijo con un poco de trabajo y casi en un susurro, temeroso de mostrar sus sentimientos; el Dios cerro los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá ¿Qué era tan importante como para no temer la llegada de los demás? **- JARVIS, prepara mi armadura para salir. -**

**- Ya está lista, señor. –** El inventor asintió, ofreciéndole una última mirada a Loki, el cual lo observaba con uno de sus ojos abiertos. _"Sea lo que sea… pronto lo descubriré y por el amor de Dios, espero que no tenga nada que ver con el ISO-8"_ Pensó Stark mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia su armadura de Iron Man.

Una vez en la plataforma que iba poniéndole la armadura parte por parte, pidió a JARVIS que lo comunicara con SHIELD. **– Después de todo este tiempo desviando las llamadas a centros de atención telefónica, ¿Está seguro que quiere comunicarse? -**

**- Puedes reprochármelo más tarde, solo comunícame... –** Respondió el inventor de modo serio y seco, notándose su falta de humor ante la posibilidad de que este ataque ahora sea culpa del hombre que se encontraba temblando debajo suyo hace unos momentos, JARVIS dio la señal de que ya estaba enlazada la comunicación. **– ¡Iron Man entra a escena gente! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –** Pasaron unos segundos, una especie de interferencia antes de que le respondiera la voz de María Hill.

**- Detectamos una puerta interdimencional. –** Hill sonaba concentrada y bastante ocupada, dando órdenes a los demás agentes. _"No, ¿Enserio?"_ Piensa Stark en un modo sarcástico cuando el casco de su armadura se cierra, recordando que tiene que sonar sorprendido.

**- ¿Es un chiste? ¿Ahora qué? –** Nailed it; la figura de Loki aparece frente suyo, dándole un pequeño susto antes de darle un beso sobre el casco de su armadura.

**- Para la buena suerte… -** Stark sentía que temblaba un poco, tanto por un ligero incremento de ira, como por las enormes ganas que tenia de que ese beso fuera en sus labios y no en el casco, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Loki desapareció, por lo que solo agarro mucho aire antes de suspirar, escuchando en un nivel secundario la voz de Hill en el intercom.

**- Una perturbación temporal cerca de la mansión de los Vengadores. Se han visto gigantes por ahí. –** Eso despertó a Stark, recordando a la agente que abandonó a su suerte desde hace buen rato.

**– ¡Gigantes de hielo para ser exactos! –** Y esa fue la agente. **– Me estoy quedando sin cuchillos, ¿Alguien podría ofrecerme algo de ayuda? -**

**- Voy en camino. –** Iron Man por fin decidió levantar el vuelo y salir de la mansión, antes de escuchar la profunda voz de su, tal-vez-algún-día-si-no-lo-matan-antes-entre-los-d os, cuñado.

**- ¿Gigantes de Hielo? Loki… -** Ante la mención de ese nombre, Stark comenzó a sentirse incomodo e inseguro, quisiera mantener al Dios del Caos escondido, pero por lo que notó en él, parece que la única forma de terminar esto sería por las malas. _"Esta relación Héroe/Villano será mi perdición…"_

**- ¿Tu hermano está involucrado? Está es una juerga de villanos común y corriente. –** Nailed it twice. **– JARVIS, ubícame a la chica. –** ordenó Stark una vez que se encuentra sobrevolando frente a la mansión, hay un gigante de hielo tirado y no muestra signos vitales.

**- No sé si él esté involucrado o no. Lo que sí sé es que este caos le resultaría irresistible. –** Tony no pudo evitar siquiera una risa atrapada en su garganta, murmurando para sí.

**- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo. –** Notó la presencia de otro gigante, el cual lucia muy molesto, buscando algo desesperadamente, así JARVIS localizo a la agente, escondida entre los árboles, tratando de curarse lo más rápido que puede. **- Si, será mejor que no rompa nuestra… mejor dicho, mi casa. –** Esta vez no es nada fingido, le estaba costando trabajo no estar molesto con Loki en este momento y emprendió el vuelo lo más rápido posible a la batalla, lanzando desde lejos un misil contra el gigante, pero antes de que este impactara, el gigante logro encontrar a la chica, quitando los árboles de su camino con un fuerte golpe del mazo, fue justo cuando el golpe caería en ella que el misil golpeo la nuca del gigante, haciéndolo rugir del dolor y aprovecho Iron Man para bajar por la agente, agarrarla y salir volando. **– ¡Ya te tengo! -  
**  
**- ¡Ah buena hora! –** Le reclamo ella, pero lo dejaría pasar solo porque siente un poco de culpa al abandonarla, aunque solo es un poco.

**- Un "gracias" no estaría nada mal. –** Estando un poco lejos del gigante, la dejó posar sus pies en el suelo, antes de ver el cambio de expresión en la chica y la cual grito.

**- ¡Cuidado! –** Tony se giró lo más rápido posible solo para encontrarse de frente contra un pico de hielo que lo golpeo en el pecho y lo lanzo unos cuantos metros, golpeando contra el suelo y soltando varias chispas mientras la armadura va raspando el suelo. La agente corrió hacia Tony para cerciorarse de que este se encuentre bien, al notar que poco a poco se va levantando, ella se detuvo para enfrentarse a la bestia, disparando varias veces contra este, parecía funcionar, pero no era lo suficiente para dañarlo a tiempo cuando una flecha atravesó el cráneo del gigante sacándolo del juego definitivamente.

**- Parecía que necesitaban algo de ayuda. –** Respondió Hawkeye a unos metros de ellos; Ames al verlo siente un gran alivio, más que nada porque el gigante ya está fuera de la jugada y simplemente se dejó caer al suelo cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar un poco. **– Buen trabajo agente. –** Sonrío el arquero una vez estando cerca de ella y le ofreció una mano para levantarla.

**- Gracias… pensé que no saldría de esa… -** Ella tomó su mano y se levantó nuevamente, notando apenas como le dolía todo el cuerpo.

**- ¿Cómo a él si le agradeces? -** Reprocho Iron Man, poniéndose de pie también, comprobando si su armadura tenía demasiados raspones ante la caída.

**- Podría decirle que es porque él no desapareció, dejándome a mí todo el trabajo, pero temo herir sus sentimientos. –** Hawkeye no pudo evitar una risotada cuando Iron Man simplemente resoplo ante el comentario de la chica.

**- Ella me agrada, señor. –** Dijo JARVIS después del reproche de Stark, el cual solo lo mando a callar.

**– Ah sido una noche muy larga… -** Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

**- La cual parece todavía seguir. –** Se escuchó la voz de Nick Fury por el intercom. **- Hydra, IMA y ahora esto… todavía no hay tiempo de descifrarlo. Contengan esto agentes y asegúrense de que los Vengadores tengan una base a la cual volver. –**

**- ¡Muy bien! –** Dijo la agente mientras buscaba algo entre las bolsas de su uniforme, sacando una especie de pistola que llevaba consigo un tanque con liquido verdoso, lo apunto hacía en medio de los tres y esta emitió una onda expansiva que curaba las heridas y devolvía fuerza al cuerpo. **– Creo haber visto más gigantes en el parque mientras me atacaban estos otros, aunque tal vez me equivoque ya que no me atacaron… -** Hawkeye sonrió ante eso.

**- Bobbi y yo los contuvimos un buen rato antes de que Natasha pidiera refuerzos, así que hay que apresurarse. -** La agente asintió y comenzó a andar tras del arquero, mientras Tony se quedó algo serio, mirando hacia la mansión, antes de levantar el vuelo nuevamente.

**- ¿Quieren un aventón? –** Dijo, justo en el momento en que los agarro a ambos en pleno vuelo y los elevo con él, Clint lucia desconcertado al principio ya que no se esperó el agarre y la agente… ella se aferró como gato asustado a la armadura de Iron Man.

Las batallas continuaron, pareciendo que nunca acabarían, incluso después de la llegada de los Asgardianos, Thor y Sif estaban combatiendo contra una horda de gigantes en otro edificio, mientras entre Iron Man, Hawkeye, Mockingbird y la agente, defendían a Black Widow que trataba de cerrar la puerta interdimencional, la cual estaba ocasionando una especie de falla con las comunicaciones; una vez cerrada solo era cuestión de acabar con los gigantes que quedaban y sin embargo algunos habían logrado escapar.

**- ¡Agente! Quisiera traerles buenas noticias. –** Habló María Hill por el intercom. **– Al cerrar la entrada de los gigantes, se ha avistado al Destructor en uno de los edificios de la zona noroeste. Widow, tu prioridad es llegar hasta ahí y ofrecer soporte a Thor y Sif que ya se encuentran en el lugar, Hawkeye y Mockingbird te acompañaran para acabar con los gigantes que queden en el camino. –** Natasha asintió, poniéndose en marcha de inmediato, antes de ser seguida por Clint y Bárbara que ni se esperaban que la pelirroja saliera tan rápido.

**- ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes? –** Dijo Ames, mientras veía como los otros tres agentes y vengadores, se retiraban. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Hill les respondiera.

**- Hay una pulsación extraña proveniente de la mansión. –** Tony se puso rígido en un momento, observando a la agente, la cual lo volteo a ver un poco confundida ya que ella estaba segura que él estaba en la mansión hace… ya no sabe si fue hace una o dos horas. **– No estamos seguros de que pueda ser, así que ve con Iron Man a revisar. –** El inventor se notaba inquieto, tocando las yemas de sus dedos con el pulgar de la misma mano.

**- Puede que no sea nada grave, así que iré solo. –** Otra pausa de María que hizo que Tony se decidiera por adelantarse para tomar vuelo.

**- Negativo. –** Respondió Hill, haciendo que Iron Man se detuviera un poco ante la duda. **– Arriesgaste no solo la misión si no a una agente de SHIELD al separarte, no queremos que eso vuelva a pasar. –** El castaño murmuro molesto, mientras la agente apagó por unos instantes su intercom.

**- Señor Stark… Ahm… ¿No… no estaba usted en la mansión hace rato? ¿No notó algo extraño? –** La chica no necesito decir más antes de que Stark se decidiera y sin decir nada, levantó el vuelo y fue directamente a la mansión, dejándola atrás; Ames suspiro al no sorprenderle la reacción del hombre y de manera decidida se dirigió hacia donde mismo, tomando algunos pasillos entre edificios que le permitirían llegar relativamente rápido.

Iron Man entro a la mansión, no se molestó siquiera en quitarse la armadura y anduvo lo más rápido posible buscando a Loki, lo encontró sentado en la sala principal, aún con su vaso de whisky en la mano, posiblemente la tercera servida, si no es que ya empezó la segunda botella. JARVIS cortó toda comunicación exterior antes que Iron Man alzara la careta de su armadura.

**- Sé que hay una especie de acuerdo entre tú y yo de no decir los planes que tiene el otro; aunque extrañamente es como si ustedes siempre supieran qué es lo que estamos haciendo. –** Loki sonrió un poco, tomando más del vaso en su mano. **– Pero necesito saber exactamente qué estás haciendo aquí… ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Tenías mucho tiempo sin atacar a los Vengadores y de un momento a otro… ¡¿Gigantes de hielo?! –** El Dios terminó con su Whisky y dejo el vaso en una mesa, antes de responder.

**- No sé cómo puede gustarte tanto este licor… eh probado mejores… -**

- ¡Loki…! – Stark no alzo la voz, pero esta sonó más autoritaria y hasta cierto punto rogaba por una respuesta, el Dios suspiro antes de levantarse del sofá, por un segundo, Stark juraría que su imagen se vio un tanto borrosa pero culpo nuevamente al cansancio.

**- … Lo siento mucho. –** Ante la disculpa, el castaño se encogió de hombros, sintiendo como si su armadura pesara el doble, el Dios se acercó a él y poso una mano sobre su mejilla. **– Anthony yo… -** Tony alzo el rostro, mirando directamente al pelinegro antes de escuchar que alguien entraba a la mansión.

**- ¡Señor Stark…! –** La agente se detuvo en seco al ver al Dios del Caos en la sala, el cual al verla, cambio completamente su semblante a uno más agresivo, Tony al notarlo trato de detenerlo queriendo tomarlo por la mano, encontrándose con que esta era nada más que una ilusión.

**- Preferiría que no intervinieras en esto… -** En un segundo, al lado de Iron Man, se encontraba Loki con su armadura completa y una lanza en su mano, mientras la otra la tenía extendida hacia el castaño, de esta salió una especie de pulso color rojo oscuro, que lo lanzó unos metros de él.

**- ¡Loki se encuentra en la mansión de los Vengadores! –** Dice Ames por el intercom, respondiendo Fury a la alarma, dando las ordenes de ir directamente a la mansión, más sin embargo los gigantes siguen siendo un problema y a la mayoría le tomara un tiempo llegar; sin darse cuenta, Loki ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella y usando su lanza la golpeo en el costado, sacándole no solo el aire si no también algo de sangre que salió de su boca, antes de ser lanzada violentamente contra la pared contraria.

Iron Man trataba de levantarse, pero la armadura pesaba demasiado y sentía el cuerpo más cansado de lo habitual, el hechizo parece ser que consumía energía, dejando la armadura completamente inútil. **– Señor, puedo redirigir algo de energía a un solo impulsor pero no a la armadura completa. –** El inventor, rápidamente empezó a lidiar con su traje, buscando y encontrando los agarres manuales para salir de la armadura en estos casos, pero le estaba tomando tiempo.

Loki agarro por el cuello a la agente y la alzó, aún sin asfixiarla. **– Siempre me eh asombrado de lo frágiles que son los mortales, un simple golpe como ese y ya quedan fuera de batalla… y aun así puede haber una manera de darle más vida y fuerza a alguno de ustedes, ¿Acaso te parece mal que busque una solución a su mortalidad? –** La chica lo miró a los ojos antes de cerrarlos con fuerza y emitir un ligero gemido de dolor cuando el Dios le presiona los dedos en el cuello, él estaba tan concentrado en matarla en ese momento que no se fijó que ella sacaba un cuchillo venenoso, el cual aprovechando la cercanía, logro atravesar su armadura y enterrarse en su piel, causando daño y envenenamiento.

Loki gruño molesto ante el dolor y la lanzo con fuerza al suelo, haciendo que se desmayara del golpe, saco el cuchillo de su piel y lo miro antes de lanzarlo por igual sin darle importancia. **– Eso te va a costar caro… -** Tomo su lanza y estuvo a punto de atravesarla con ella cuando un disparo fue a dar directo a su casco, llamando su atención.

**- No es modo de tratar a una chica… -** Dijo Iron Man, el cual apenas se podía mantener de pie ya que el hechizo había logrado alcanzar su cuerpo también, en su mano derecha sólo un repulsor, que daba la apariencia de que aquel fue el único disparo que le quedaba pero el inventor aun así no bajaba la guardia. **– Ese hechizo no fue nada agradable, ¿Sabes? –** Stark respiraba agitado, obviamente cansado, pero conservando a Loki en la mira el cual se fue acercando a el poco a poco, hasta posar la punta de su lanza sobre el cuello del opuesto.

**- Sería mejor que te quedaras al margen… -** Loki tenía un aspecto más serio y aparentaba firmeza.

**- Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso… -** La mano de Iron Man empezaba a temblar por el peso, ayudándose de su otra mano para conservar la postura, un hilo de sangre resbalaba de su cuello, ahí donde el filo de la lanza se posaba y ninguno de los dos hacia más, principalmente porque el repulsor ya no tenia energia y ambos lo sabían.

Ames despertó al poco tiempo de haber golpeado el suelo, y entre susurros escucho un poco lo que ambos hombres decían, se giró lentamente para quedar boca abajo, apoyándose en sus codos. Sentía que había dejado parte de su cabeza del otro lado, lo que no resultaba difícil de creer cuando sintió un poco de sangre bajar por su cuello y frente, sin importar, busco su pistola en algún lado, al encontrarla trato de apuntar a Loki pero todo le daba vueltas y el disparo falló logrando solo llamar la atención de ambos hombres.

Loki iba a volver a terminar su trabajo, antes de que se escuchara una tormenta fuera de la mansión y el martillo de Thor prácticamente entrara por las paredes, golpeando a Loki en el pecho. **- ¡Loki…! –** Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Thor en cuanto volvió el martillo a su mano, Tony aprovechó para llegar hasta la agente, la cual había vuelto a perder el conocimiento y el castaño apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse a sí mismo de pie, así que no podía sacarla de ahí.

**- ¡JARVIS! Comunica a Fury que la agente está muy malherida y necesita que la saquen de aquí. –**

**- Enseguida, señor –** Iba a ser difícil que la ayuda llegara de inmediato y en este momento Stark no tenía una manera de cómo ayudar en la batalla a menos que dejara a la agente sola y fuera como pudiera a tomar otra armadura.

**- ¡Hermano querido! ¡Justo a tiempo! Estaba pensando en ti. –** Espetó Loki, quitándose la tierra de la armadura que había dejado el golpe y que aparentara lo que quisiera, era notorio que este le había afectado lo suficiente ya que parecía estar en mucho dolor.

**- ¿Pensando en cuanto te va a doler esto? –** Fue la respuesta de Thor, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su hermano.

**- ¡Ja! Humor. Aunque predecible. Repetir lo que dice alguien con una pregunta. El truco más viejo del mundo… -**

**- Silencio, traidor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Te aliaste con los mortales? –** Thor buscaba respuestas de alguien que no estaba realmente dispuesto a darlas o al menos no sus razones enteras.

**- ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Escúchate. Ya sabes por qué. Lo puedes sentir, al igual que yo. –** Loki preparó su lanza, ahí es cuando Tony sabía que la mansión iba a estar fuera de servicio por un tiempo, ya que una batalla entre estos dos nunca terminaba bien.

**- Se acabaron tus juegos, Loki. –** Thor al imitar a Loki se puso en posición de batalla por igual.

**- Seguro que no. Los cielos le han dado un regalo a este planeta. Pienso reclamarlo. Después de reclamar tu cabeza, por supuesto. –** Tony resoplo ante eso, pensando en lo mucho que sonaba al antiguo Loki y no sabía si debería de sentirse muy preocupado.

La batalla comenzó cuando Thor se lanzó contra Loki, blandiendo el martillo y golpeando otra ilusión, el tramposo apareció detrás de él, pero no logro engañar al rubio una segunda vez y este se giró para detener la lanza usando el martillo, al chocar esta reboto alejándose del Asgardiano y aprovechando la entrada este golpeo a Loki en las costillas, ocasionándole mucho dolor y lanzándolo lejos, sin embargo Loki logró no caer sobre su espalda, si no manteniendo el equilibrio al posarse en cuclillas e invocó una ráfaga mágica lanzándola hacia el opuesto.

Tony se había decidido por dar la orden a JARVIS de enviar otra armadura, pero se dio cuenta que no podía ni siquiera levantarse ya, el hechizo había terminado por consumir la mayor parte de su energía, dejándolo exhausto.

**– ¿Necesitan un aventón? –** Se escuchó la voz de Hawkeye, quien había llegado junto con Mockingbird, habían logrado colarse entre la batalla que cada vez dejaba más escombros por la casa. **– Vaya… te ves horrible… -** Dijo el arquero haciendo una mueca al observar a Tony, que sólo gime una risa, recordando que no hace mucho él le había dicho lo mismo a Loki. **– ¿Y por qué estás semi desnudo? –** Clint observó a Stark el cual solo trae puesto un pantalón, antes de ser interrumpido por Mockingbird.

**- Clint, necesitamos sacarlos de aquí, parece que el edificio se vendrá abajo… -** Bobbi tomo a la agente Ames sobre sus hombros y Hawkeye ayudo a Tony a ponerse de pie, para así llevarlos fuera de la mansión, los dos Dioses estaban metidos en su propia batalla, destrozando el lugar, no de poco en poco.

Agentes de SHIELD ya se encontraban afuera para atender de inmediato a Ames y a Tony, no paso mucho tiempo para cuando el Dios del Caos salió volando de la mansión, destrozando una pared en el proceso y cayendo al suelo, su lanza ya muy lejos de su mano.

Thor daba un salto en el aire, invocando relámpagos con su martillo, el golpe iba directo a Loki pero este logro moverse y levantarse de un salto, sin embargo, Thor reacciono rápidamente y levanto el martillo, golpeando de lleno a Loki, este no lo lanzo pero lo hizo retroceder, hasta un punto donde no pudo moverse más y callo sobre una de sus rodillas, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de modo amenazante y un aura mágica se veía en sus manos. _"No puedo perder… ¡No ahora!" _Pensaba el Dios, su respiración agitada no sólo por el cansancio si no también por el veneno del cual no se había percatado.

Loki se dio cuenta que poco a poco estaba siendo rodeado, tanto por SHIELD como por los demás Vengadores que estaban llegando, no importaba, estaba decidido a seguir peleando hasta que, de entre los agentes, alcanzó a ver un par de familiares ojos azules que lo observaban con preocupación, notó que Stark trataba de mantenerse pendiente, a pesar de apenas lograr sostenerse y que constantemente Hawkeye lo tomaba del brazo para llevarlo al transporte, no decía nada, solo se mantenía neciamente en el lugar, observando.

_"Te quiero en una pieza"_ Estas palabras se apoderaron de la mente de Loki, quien cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, no podía creer que esas palabras revolotearan en su cabeza haciéndole dudar. **- Sentimentalismo… -** dijo el Dios en un suspiro y la magia en sus manos comenzaba a desvanecerse, miro por última vez a Tony antes de bajar la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Stark no pudo esta vez retirar la mano de Hawkeye que por fin se lo llevo al transporte para atender sus heridas. Thor no se había movido de su lugar, esperando el ataque de su hermano, deseando que se detuviera de una vez, cuando la magia se desvaneció de las manos de este, el Dios del trueno quedo un poco confundido e infinitamente agradecido que por fin su hermano se haya detenido. **– Vendrás con nosotros a Asgard, hermano. –** Loki levanto la mirada, viendo llegar a Sif.

**- Ya no quedan más gigantes cerca pero muchos han escapado, me quedare aquí para asegurar que se acabe con todos. –** Thor asintió y Sif miro a Loki, el esperaba encontrar total desprecio en esa mirada, pero por otro lado inspiraba decepción. El Dios del Caos se había mantenido oculto por mucho tiempo, sin atacar ni causar destrozos, tanto Sif como Thor esperaban que así continuara y que algún día volviese a ser el de antes.

Loki rio por lo bajo sonando más como un bufido. **– Llévame a casa entonces… -** No opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Thor lo levanto, algunos Vengadores fueron a la mansión para observar el nivel de daño y otros continuaron con la tarea de vigilancia tras la escapatoria de los otros gigantes.

Stark se encontraba inquieto en la nave, no dejando a los paramédicos hacer su trabajo, antes de escuchar la voz de Nick Fury en el intercom. **– La amenaza parece contenida por el momento, Loki se ha dado por vencido y va de camino a Asgard junto con Thor. –** por fin Tony se quedó quieto. _"¿Asgard…?"_

**- Buen trabajo, agentes y Vengadores por igual, esperemos que después de esto tengamos algunas horas para descansar, con suerte tal vez una o dos. –** Algunos paramédicos rieron por lo bajo, antes de que Fury cortara comunicación. Stark estaba en estado de shock, escuchaba a los médicos que le hablaban en ecos lejanos y simplemente se recostó. _"Ese idiota… se supone que debía escapar…"_ Pensaba, se sentía extraño que era el único que deseaba que el villano hubiese escapado pero ante su situación era algo lógico el sentimiento, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar al regreso de Thor para saber qué ha ocurrido con Loki. Su mente se sentía difusa y cada vez le costaba más trabajo tener los ojos abiertos hasta el momento que cayo dormido, totalmente exhausto.

Este fic está guiado en el juego de Facebook "Marvel: Avengers Alliance"  
A la larga posiblemente deje de seguir la misma trama del juego y ah decir verdad aun no sé hacia donde se dirigira la historia :I

Aún asi espero que lo lean y les guste, ya que no hay muchos fanfics en español de esta pareja que me tiene bien loca :P

Muchas gracias a todos mis betas, especialmente a mi amiga Ophelia-Greengrass Que ah sido de gran ayuda en corregir todos mis errores, ¿Qué haria yo sin ti? ;x;

Y eso es todo :'D  
Chaus ;*

The Avengers © MARVEL


	2. Estúpida águila de sangre

Tony Stark despertó lentamente, encontrándose en medio de su habitación, la cual estaba casi por completo oscura. Desde el día en que quitó el reactor de su pecho, siempre que no podía dormir se daba cuenta de que estaba envuelto en oscuridad, por lo que implementó en la habitación ligeras luces, puestas estratégicamente para que no molestarán a la hora de dormir pero que mantuvieran el cuarto visible.

Le parecía que estaba siendo infantil, se supone que ya había pasado la edad en la que le temía a la oscuridad, sin embargo, ahora por una tonta costumbre y aquella vez que se internó en un agujero espacial para salvar a la ciudad, ya no soportaba estar en un cuarto completamente oscuro.

Stark duró un tiempo sin moverse, ni siquiera para reconocer sus alrededores, no había necesidad, él sabía que estaba en su cuarto en la torre de los Vengadores, suspiró ligeramente reconfortándose en el silencio, cuando sintió movimiento en la cama, giró su rostro y se encontró con un par de adormilados ojos verdes.

**- Hey… -** Dijo en un tono suave apenas audible, mostrando una ligera sonrisa y giró un poco su cuerpo para estar frente a su acompañante. **– ¿Te desperté, Loks? –** El pelinegro se reacomodó en la cama.

**- Difícilmente, no estabas haciendo ningún ruido. –** El castaño notó, ante la poca luz, que Loki se veía más pálido de lo normal y mostraba un poco de sudor en su frente.

**- ¿Una pesadilla, entonces? –** El pelinegro suspiró un poco irritado antes de asentir con la cabeza. Stark se apoyó sobre un codo para elevarse un poco y pasó su otra mano por la frente del opuesto, pasando parte del pelo que le cubría el rostro detrás de su oreja, lentamente su mano bajó acariciando su rostro hasta el mentón, antes de poner su pulgar sobre el labio inferior.

Instintivamente el pelinegro al sentir el toque sobre sus labios, movió su cabeza de un modo un poco brusco, emitiendo un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y temor. Hubo una pausa, donde Tony alejó su mano un poco, esperando a que Loki se calmara y hablara, éste agarró mucho aire antes de eso. **– Sentía… que no podía hablar, que mi boca estaba sellada y no podía emitir ningún sonido por más que gritara… -** El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de tomar la barbilla del opuesto para mirarlo.

**- Sólo fue un sueño, Loks. –** Tony sonrío suavemente, antes de bajar su rostro para dedicar un suave y delicioso beso sobre los labios del opuesto, el cual se relajó un poco y posó sus manos sobre las caderas del castaño, acercándolo más.

**- Sí, lo sé… pero aun así, a mi magia le toma tiempo deshacerse de las cicatrices… -** Stark miró los delgados labios de Loki, observando unas cicatrices en forma de puntos que le decoraban los alrededores. _"Coserle los labios como un castigo…"_ El sólo pensar en ello lo irritaba, deseando poder ir a gritarle a Odín o a Thor por esa mala decisión.

El toque suave de una mano sobre su pecho lo distrajo, mirando hacia abajo, encontró la mano de Loki acariciando la cicatriz donde anteriormente se encontraba el reactor. **– ¿Se te extravió algo? –** Dijo Stark en un tono cómico, sonriendo de lado, especialmente ante la mirada que le ofreció el Dios.

**- Mi lámpara de noche. –** Respondió Loki en tono burlón, que al castaño le hubiera molestado en otra ocasión de no ser porque dijo "mi" lámpara en lugar de "una" lámpara.

**- Ya veo… ¿Quisieras que la tuviera nuevamente? –** Loki chasqueo la lengua, él ya sabía la historia detrás del reactor y cómo eso ha llegado a poner en peligro la vida de Tony, así que no, no la quería de regreso. **– ¡Vamos! A mí no me engañas, tú quieres tener un medio sencillo para acabar conmigo en caso de que tengas un mal día y sólo te esté molestando. –** Stark se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, pegando su frente con la del opuesto sin dejar de sonreír, eso ayudó a Loki a saber que el castaño sólo estaba jugando, así que giró sus ojos un poco y le siguió el juego con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**- ¡Claro! Es mucho más complicado ahora arrancarte el corazón en caso de que me hagas enojar. –** El pelinegro rió por lo bajo, sintiendo como el opuesto rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y entrelazaba sus piernas para estar más cómodos.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando del calor del otro hasta que Loki volvió a acariciar esa cicatriz, notando como unos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y una sonrisa completamente carismática adornaba aquel rostro **– Tus manos no se pueden estar quietas. –**

Loki bufó antes de responder. **– Puedo… puedo curarla, desaparecerla… si tú quieres… -** Stark lo miró seriamente por unos segundos, esa cicatriz no le encantaba y la idea de no tenerla no era poco atractiva aunque esta tuviera un ligero valor sentimental. El castaño se acercó a besarlo, antes de responderle.

**- Primero cura tus heridas, ya después podrás ver por las mías… -** Dijo sobre los labios del otro. Loki sonrió y descansó su mano completa sobre el pecho del opuesto cuando una suave luz color verde rodeó su mano por una fracción de segundo.

**- Dale tiempo… puedo curarnos a ambos… -** El Dios sonrió y pasó ambas manos por el pecho de Stark, subiendo lentamente hasta los hombros y así abrazarlo por el cuello. El castaño sonrió ladinamente y presionó un poco más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro, pegando completamente sus cuerpos antes de apoderarse de los labios del opuesto en un beso tranquilo y lento. Pasado un rato Loki rompió el beso y alejó a Tony, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

**- ¿Loki, qué ocurre? –** Stark se dio cuenta de que sus labios tenían un sabor a cobre y notó como Loki cubría su boca con su otra mano, para después observarla, su expresión cambio completamente, notándose un miedo terrible en sus ojos antes de alzar la mirada para observar al castaño, éste lo miró con horror y preocupación al notar como sus labios se encontraban ahora sellados con un grueso hilo negro y todo su mentón estaba chorreado de sangre.

**- No… ¡Loki! –** El Dios se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sollozar, su respiración se aceleró y miraba a Stark como si se tratase de un niño asustado, Tony iba a tratar de tocarlo cuando una sombra de facciones vikingas apareció detrás de Loki, alzando en el aire un hacha que se encontraba en su mano, la cual al bajar se enterró en la espalda del pelinegro.

De un momento a otro es como si Tony ya no estuviera ahí, sin poder hacer nada más que observar cómo el cuerpo de Loki caía y el hacha volvía a alzarse y justo antes de que el arma volviera a golpear, Stark despertó, jadeando asustado mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Tony se recargó sobre sus codos y miró a todos lados, algo agitado después de despertar tan bruscamente, hasta que reconoció el lugar, su habitación en la torre de los Vengadores, oh ironía. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que logró calmarse y soltó un tembloroso suspiro antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada. Pasó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo como no había ninguna cicatriz ahí, antes de posar ambas manos sobre sus ojos, así permaneció en silencio por unos minutos _"Estúpida águila de sangre…"_ Pensó mientras sentía como el ritmo de su corazón regresaba a su estado natural. **– ¿Qué horas son, JARVIS? –**

**- Es medio día, señor. –** Stark suspiró pesadamente y bajó sus brazos, dejándolos extendidos. Se quedó callado en la casi oscura habitación por un tiempo, notando como estaba ya acostumbrándose a dormir a mitad de la cama. **– ¿Desea que abra las persianas? –**

**- Seguro… sólo… hazlo lentamente. –** El inventor se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza hasta que pasara el ligero dolor que siempre tenía al despertar tan de pronto. Las persianas empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, hasta que la luz que entraba empezó a molestarle en los ojos. **– Hasta ahí JARVIS, no quiero todo un golpe de luz tan temprano. –**

**- Desde luego, señor. –** Incluso en la voz robótica de la inteligencia artificial, se alcanzó a escuchar un suave tono sarcástico que en alguna otra ocasión hubiera preocupado al inventor, sin embargo, aquel sueño aún le calaba en la memoria, mirando hacia la mesa de noche donde se encontraba descansando su Tablet, recordando la posible razón por la que haya tenido esa pesadilla. Todo empezó en la mañana pasada.

Le había llegado un mensaje de Alessa Ames, la agente que había sido atacada por Loki hace un mes. Al principio Stark pensaba que el mensaje era para preguntar acerca de las armas que se habían hecho a partir del ISO-8, eso o tal vez quería invitarlo a salir, porque claro, todo mundo quiere un pedazo de Stark para sí.

Lamentable o afortunadamente, dependiendo el punto de vista, el mensaje no era ni una ni otra, este tenía un archivo adjunto y una pequeña carta.

"¡Hola Sr. Stark!

Después de la misión de antier contra Magneto, escuché mencionar el nombre de Loki, lo que me recordó que no le habían avisado de la llegada de Thor a la tierra y justo acaba de entregar su reporte de lo ocurrido en Asgard. ¡Estoy un poco sorprendida! No tenía idea de que Thor conociera tan bien el lenguaje y la ortografía que manejamos aquí, aunque tal vez estoy equivocada y alguien más lo haya escrito por él.

De cualquier manera, tenía el presentimiento de que podría interesarle darle una ojeada, así que le mando una copia del reporte junto con este mensaje.

¡Que tenga buen día!

Atte. Agente Alessa Ames.

Pd. No se lo diga a nadie, es un secreto."

Stark se sonrió al leer la última palabra ya que, efectivamente, todo es un secreto. Al principio dejó el reporte de lado, no muy seguro de querer leerlo, incluso asistió a reuniones e hizo su trabajo en las industrias Stark sin remilgar por el simple hecho de que quería ignorarlo. Pero al llegar a la torre ahí seguía, esperándolo, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su trabajo en el laboratorio ya que la idea no dejaba su cabeza.

Hasta altas horas de la noche por fin se dio por vencido y leyó el reporte en su habitación. Era un reporte sencillo y no demasiado extenso, lo hace bastante típico de Thor, posiblemente sólo lo hizo por órdenes de Fury, por otro lado Alessa tenía razón, estaba muy bien escrito y tenía algunas palabras un poco extrañas y anticuadas, por lo que el inventor se imaginó que Steve le había hecho el favor a Thor de ayudarle con el reporte.

No parecía tener nada fuera de lo normal, lo que más llamo la atención de Stark fueron las palabras "Justicia Asgardiana" y "Castigo apropiado" lo que lo puso más tenso y decidió investigar. Fue casi imposible encontrar algo acerca de castigos vikingos que mencionaran más que los ahorcamientos por piratería o la "Águila de Sangre" con la cual cortaban a la víctima por la espina dorsal, haciendo un par de cosas desagradables más para al final echar sal en la herida, Stark no pudo si no pensar en todo eso con Loki e incluso llegó a sentirse un tanto enfermo, pero estaba convencido de que Thor no estaría dispuesto a hacer eso con su hermano.

Así llego a investigar toda la mitología referente a Loki, era muy posible que estuviera equivocada, pero no era como si le hubiese preguntado al pelinegro para saber si era verdad o no. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, lo de cocerle los labios había sido muy real, así como también lo del veneno de serpiente sobre su rostro, ya que hubo un tiempo en que vio las cicatrices cuando Loki reapareció y posiblemente aquello fuera algo que hicieran con mucha regularidad.

Entonces se detuvo, dejó de buscar e investigar, esto lo estaba volviendo loco. _"¿Qué estás haciendo Tony? ¿De verdad sientes algo tan fuerte por él que te tiene tan mal?"_ Pensaba el inventor mientras cerraba todas las ventanas que estaba leyendo. _"Estoy… seguro que encontrará un modo de escapar, siempre encuentra el modo…"_ Se auto zapearía si no fuera porque ya lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado y no servía ni siquiera para hacerlo sentir mejor por ama… gustar… de un villano. **- Ok, es todo. ¿JARVIS, qué hora es? –**

**- Son las 7 de la mañana, señor. –** Stark dejó botada la Tablet sobre la mesa de noche y se puso cómodo antes de acostarse, tardando un rato en caer dormido en lo que su mente se quedaba en silencio, no esperaba que 5 horas después se despertará tras una pesadilla que había empezado muy bien. Necesitaba despejar la mente, pero antes, una ducha lenta, fría y reconfortante. Tristemente, el toque frio del agua le recordaba a las manos de Loki.

Tony estaba a punto de darse de topes contra los azulejos en un intento de liberar su mente del Dios, pero amaba demasiado su brillante intelecto como para ponerlo en peligro al dañarse la cabeza, así que decidió un método menos violento para liberar algo de estrés: Masturbarse.

Tomó su miembro con la mano derecha, moviendo ésta lentamente hasta que empezó a ponerse dura. Su mano estaba fría gracias al agua, logrando un efecto deseado en su cuerpo cuando se le enchino ligeramente la piel y se estremeció. Aceleró un poco más el movimiento, girando su muñeca cada vez que su mano se encontraba en el glande e instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, emitiendo un gemido ahogado.

Hizo que su mano fuera más lento, pero comenzó a mover más sus caderas, produciendo una deliciosa sensación mientras en su mente visualizaba el estrecho agujero de Loki, así presionó un poco más el agarre sobre su miembro, sintiéndose completamente duro. Pero aún no era suficiente, entonces se recargó en la pared y abrió un poco las piernas, comenzando a guiar su mano libre por su cuerpo hasta pasar por sus testículos, presionando y acariciándolos, antes de seguir buscando su entrada, al encontrarla, apoyó una de sus piernas en una parte elevada de la ducha para darle más entrada a su dedo medio, el cual empezó a moverse en círculos fuera de ésta sin detener el movimiento de su otra mano.

Poco a poco el musculo fue relajándose hasta lograr meter su dedo, liberando de sus labios un gemido entre doloroso y placentero, metiendo inmediatamente un segundo dedo, empujando éstos de manera constante y a la par con la mano que lo masturbaba. Siguió el movimiento hasta que encontró su próstata, produciendo un estremecimiento de placer en su cuerpo que amenazó con debilitar sus piernas, pero una vez encontrado el punto siguió masajeando este, y empezó a jadear y gemir sin pena alguna.

La tensión en su cuerpo aumentaba estando cerca del orgasmo y comenzó a masturbarse más rápido, buscando su liberación casi desesperadamente hasta que se corrió en su mano. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula ahogando su último gemido, volviéndolo más un profundo gruñido atrapado en su pecho. Aún después de su orgasmo, no se detuvo, continuó las estimulaciones un tiempo más hasta agotar todo su semen, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco y saco los dedos de su interior.

Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Su respiración era pesada y acelerada pero iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Esperó un momento a que su mente fuera menos difusa, disfrutando ese estado placentero de relajación, recordando que su último pensamiento antes de correrse fue Loki, sus labios, su aroma y su calor. El inventor entreabrió los ojos, observando las puertas de cristal empañadas por el agua. Liberó un suspiro pesado antes de separarse de la pared para terminar de ducharse, limpiando así todo rastro de evidencia de su cuerpo.

Al salir de la ducha, sólo agarró una toalla para secarse el pelo y entró a la habitación completamente desnudo, le importó un bledo dejar un camino de agua desde el baño hasta la cama, donde simplemente se echó boca abajo, dejando por fin que su cuerpo se relajase en forma. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que la voz robótica de JARVIS se escuchara.

**- ¿Disfrutó su ducha, señor? –** La IA recibió como respuesta un gruñido ahogado por las sabanas, que sonaba positivo. **– Le sugiero que, si no piensa secarse, se cobije antes de que se resfrié. –** Otro gruñido antes de que Stark empezara a rodar por la cama, enrollándose así en las sabanas, quedando de nuevo boca abajo. **– Supongo que eso bastará. –** Así volvió el silencio por un par de minutos, en donde Tony ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

**- El Sr. Rogers me manda a decir que tiene que bajar a comer, ya que está seguro que se saltó la cena y por lo tanto el desayuno también. –** El inventor suspiró profundamente, preguntándose si lo dejarían relajarse en paz en algún momento.

**- No tengo hambre, y por favor despiértame sólo si es una emergencia. Planeo dormir un poco más… -** La IA asintió, quedándose en silencio completamente, así Tony se fue adormilando poco a poco, cayendo dormido por segunda vez y en esta ocasión no soñando nada extraño.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Han pasado unas dos horas cuando mucho, y aquel brazalete metálico de Stark empezó a parpadear con una suave luz verde. Sin embargo, Tony estaba plenamente dormido, con su brazo afuera de la cama después de un intento de desenrollarse de las sabanas, consiguiendo sólo sacar ese brazo.

En estos casos JARVIS empezaría a emitir un suave tintineo en el brazalete, junto con una ligera vibración, como si se tratase de un celular, pero está vez simplemente ah detenido el brillo. Mientras tanto, en la sala dentro del piso de Stark en la torre, apareció Loki, vestido con ropas casuales, unos jeans negros, una sudadera color verde con capucha y debajo de esta, una simple camiseta color negro.

**- Está dormido… -** Dijo Loki en medio de la sala, ya que cada piso era como un espacioso departamento, así que también incluía sala aunque se consideraban los cuartos de cada uno.

**- Así es, señor. –** Respondió la IA, Loki cubrió su rostro con la capucha, en el cual se veían algunos golpes, lo más sobresaliente era su labio partido.

**- No tiene caso entonces… -** Suspiró y se giró, dando media vuelta para retirarse.

**- ¿No desea que lo despierte? –** Loki se detuvo en su andar, encogiéndose de hombros y posando una mano sobre su nuca.

**- Debe de estar muy cansado, tal vez sea mejor que yo regrese en otro momento. –** Él mismo lucia bastante cansado también, mientras masajeaba un poco su cuello. Hubo una pausa de JARVIS, pero este habló justo cuando Loki iba a dar otro paso.

**- Él ha estado muy preocupado por usted, Sr. Odinson. –** Loki suspiró profundamente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, parecía que la IA no tenía pensado dejarlo ir**. – Y si recuerdo correctamente, él le pidió que hiciera el intento por visitar. –** El Dios soltó una suave risa, presentía que aquella voz robótica no sentía mucho afecto por él, pero todo lo hacía por el bien de su creador, así que Loki cedió.

**- ¡Bien! ¿Ha comido algo, al menos? –** Otra pausa, como si la IA se estuviera pensando dos veces antes de responder a aquella pregunta.

**- No desde ayer al medio día. –** Loki bufó, eso significaba que prácticamente no había comido en 24 horas.

**- En ese caso iré por algo de comer. –** Así el pelinegro se dirigió al elevador, y se le quedó mirando un momento, notándose dubitativo. **– JARVIS… podrías… no sé… ¿Usar está cosa? –** Stark era el que normalmente manejaba los elevadores de los lugares a donde habían ido cuando él quería una "salida más común"

**- Según mis archivos, usted nunca usa el elevador. –** El Dios murmuró algo con tono molesto, buscando a los alrededores del elevador, hasta encontrar el botón y presionarlo, de inmediato el botón brillo de color rojo, pero así como se encendió se volvió a apagar. **– Yo no recomendaría eso, hay más Vengadores usándolo en este momento. –** Loki soltó un suspiro exasperado.

**- Entonces avísame para cuando pueda usarlo. –** Y se hizo el silencio. La pregunta seguía en el aire y la IA no parecía estar dispuesta a ayudar si no se respondía a esta antes. **– ¡No tengo magia! ¿Está bien? Sólo tengo suficiente para ocultarme, pero no para tele transportarme. –** Loki gruñó ligeramente al ver que estaba siendo obligado a explicarse ante una voz incorpórea, pero eso parecía haber funcionado ya que las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par.

Loki entró al extraño mecanismo, el cual no era muy grande, pero al menos no era incómodamente pequeño como otros en los que ha estado. **– ¿Una pizza estaría bien? –** El Dios comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, sacando una tarjeta de crédito que Stark le había dado hace tiempo en caso de que quisiera comprarse algo sin la necesidad de aparecerlo con magia, sólo la había usado un par de veces.

**- Por supuesto, señor. –** Hubo un silencio mutuo, donde Loki se recargó en la pared del elevador. **– ¿No le parecería mejor sólo pedirla? –** El pelinegro se estaba empezando a exasperar un poco ante la insistencia de la IA.

**- Quiero tomar aire fresco… -** Espetó Loki, apretando los dientes.

**- Según mis datos usted casi acaba de llegar de la calle. –** La IA parecía no estar dispuesta a rendirse en su afán por molestar al Dios y sólo se escucharon murmullos molestos. **– Sólo admita que no sabe usar un teléfono. –** Se escuchó un ligero "nunca" entre los murmullos del pelinegro. **– También pudo haberme pedido que yo llamara a la pizzería. – **Continuó la IA mientras el Dios le ignoraba. Fue un largo trayecto hasta la planta baja de la torre con esa maldita voz que no lo dejaba en paz.

**- Ya voy de salida, ya no le veo sentido, así que iré yo. –** Loki respiraba profundamente, liberando el aire con lentitud para relajarse.

**- De acuerdo, señor. –** El elevador se detuvo, pero las puertas no se abrieron de inmediato. **– El pedido ya está hecho, solamente necesita pagar y traerlas. –** Se escuchó un seco 'tud' cuando Loki hecho su cabeza hacia atrás en exasperación y golpeó ligeramente la pared del elevador, aunque le agradaba saber que ya no tenía que pasar media hora escogiendo ingredientes. **– Revise por favor su StarkPhone. –**

Loki frunció el ceño en confusión, no recordaba que traía ese aparato en el bolsillo, al verlo, en éste se mostraron las coordenadas de la pizzería más cercana. **– Cuando regrese, marque el número 377 en su celular y le abriré el elevador, por el momento puede empezar a ocultarse. –** Loki estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron e inmediatamente uso su magia para hacerse invisible, escabulléndose entre Steve Rogers y Bruce Banner que estaban entrando.

**- ¿Uh? –** Banner se detuvo, mirando fijamente el elevador, Steve ya estaba dentro de éste y se giró para ver al otro con confusión.

**- ¿Pasa algo? –** El Hulk frunció un poco el ceño y después negó con la cabeza, antes de entrar al elevador junto con el rubio.

**- No nada… se me figuró ver a alguien dentro, pero seguramente lo imaginé. -** Loki miró desde afuera como los dos hombres entraron al elevador y éste se cerraba. Suspiró ligeramente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. _"Tal vez debí hacerle caso a JARVIS…"_ pensó después del ligero susto que había pasado.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Habían pasado alrededor de 40 minutos cuando Tony empezó a moverse, liberando un ligero suspiro antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. El cuarto estaba en silencio, y sentía su brazo dormido al estar éste fuera de la cama. Cambio su brazo de posición para que éste despertara, sintiendo ese molesto cosquilleo que ocurría siempre que la sangre volvía a correr.

**- ¿Durmió bien, señor? –** Preguntó JARVIS, hablando a un volumen bajo y así no resultar molesto para su creador. Recibió una respuesta positiva del adormilado Tony Stark, el cual se empezó a desenrollar de las sabanas, para luego estirar un poco su cuerpo. **– Hay comida en la sala, señor. Será mejor que vaya antes de que se enfríe. –** Stark no emitió ninguna respuesta, aún se encontraba con el sueño encima pese a haber tomado aquella larga siesta. Pero por lo menos ahora se sentía realmente relajado.

Se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con su bata después de ponerse unos calzoncillos. Salió del cuarto bostezando, hasta que notó movimiento en el lugar. Frunció el ceño y enseguida pestañeo constantemente para despejar la vista que se le había nublado por las lágrimas del bostezo. Loki, por otro lado, se mantuvo en silencio pues no esperaba que el mortal se despertara y lo descubriera con media rebana de pizza en la boca.

**- ¿Loki? –** Preguntó Stark, con voz ronca por el sueño y algo confundido. Una vez que logró enfocar al otro hombre, notó como su rostro estaba golpeado y tenía el labio partido. El Dios no tuvo realmente tiempo de reaccionar para cuando ya tenía a un Tony abrazado a él, con las manos metidas bajo su ropa, tentando su espalda.

**- ¡E-Hey! Anthony… ¿Pero qué…? –** Loki encorvó su espalda ante el dolor que sintió súbitamente y presionó sus dedos en los hombros del opuesto, el cual sintió algo liquido empapando sus dedos y rápidamente sacó una de sus manos de entre la ropa, mirando sus dedos manchados con un poco de sangre y jadeó en sorpresa, alzando su vista para ver al pelinegro.

**- T-Te… ¡Te hicieron el águila de sangre! –** Declaró el inventor, claramente alterado, con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de terror. Mientras que Loki entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja en confusión.

**- Creo que sigues un tanto dormido, Anthony, mejor vete a acostar. –** El mortal se negó y exigió una explicación para la sangre que seguía fresca en sus dedos. Resignado, Loki terminó por explicarle que no era nada tan grave como lo que estaba imaginando y lo convenció de sentarse en la sala.

Más tarde, tras una breve explicación, Loki ya se encontraba sin camisa, dándole la espalda a Tony, mientras éste pasaba una toalla húmeda con un poco de alcohol y agua sobre las varias heridas que tenía el Dios. Parecía que habían sido causadas por constantes golpes a base de látigo.

**- Así que este fue tu castigo… -** Dijo Tony seriamente, mientras observaba como los músculos de la espalda de Loki se tensaban ante el contacto con el alcohol, delatando así como este estaba soportando el ardor.

**- Sabes que ha habido peores… -** Confesó Loki, al tiempo que apretaba las manos con fuerza, mientras su espalda era curada. Odiaba estos métodos comunes de curación, pero su magia era tan escasa en ese momento que prefería sólo usarla para casos de emergencia, o preferentemente sólo para ocultarse. **– Tenía heridas más… profundas, pero logré curarlas antes de que se consumiera la mayor parte de mi magia. –** Añadió. El mortal retiro la toalla, sólo eran unas pocas heridas las que estaban sangrando, las demás sólo se mostraban de color rojo en los alrededores, pero no salía más sangre.

Tony no era un experto curando a los demás y le alegraba que las heridas ya estuvieran en proceso de curación, ya que no quería verse en la incómoda situación de preguntarle a Banner qué hacer. Stark se aceró y plantó un ligero beso en medio de los omoplatos de Loki, el cual se puso rígido al sentir el cosquilleo de la barba del opuesto sobre su espalda.

**- Estoy muy seguro que un beso no cura heridas, Anthony. –** El Dios rió suavemente, antes de sentir la frente del inventor apoyándose en su espalda. Así se quedó serio, encogiéndose de hombros.

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Jamás me respondiste… -** Preguntó repentinamente Stark. Loki sólo suspiro. Sabía que tarde o temprano el mortal preguntaría de nueva cuenta, pero esperaba que fuera un poco más tarde.

**- Quisiera… poder decírtelo, pero aún no hay nada claro… aún no sé si lo que busco sea posible… -** Respondió el Dios con la voz cargada de amargura. Se notaba demasiado que no quería hablar del tema y Stark lo notó, por eso lentamente abrazó a Loki por la cintura, buscando reconfortarlo con esa acción. Sin embargo, no resultó como esperaba. Lo apretó ligeramente, pero el opuesto sumió enseguida el estómago con brusquedad y emitió un ligero gemido de dolor muy a su pesar. El inventor aflojó un poco el agarre para darle más espació, preguntándose mentalmente dónde más habrían golpeado a Loki e incluso llegó a cruzar por su mente la posibilidad de que tal vez lo hubieran violado.

**- Sólo me golpearon y me mantuvieron un tiempo encadenado, nada más. –** Comentó el Dios, como si hubiese leído la mente del castaño, quien en esos momentos cerró los ojos, ya algo más tranquilo, a pesar de que seguía sin gustarle la idea de lo que había sufrido el otro.

**- Supongo tienes pensado seguir con ello… -** Volvió a preguntar Stark, y nuevamente no recibió respuesta. En realidad no esperaba que Loki se la diera, pero nada perdía con intentar. Rodeó al contrario con sus brazos de manera firme, pero evitando hacer presión para no causarle dolor esta ocasión. **– Sólo dime que no es algo que nos matará a todos, porque puede que tenga algunos problemas con eso. –** Insistió, el Dios liberó una suave risa ante sus palabras y pasó de forma cariñosa una de sus manos por sobre los brazos que le tenían aprisionado, regalándole una pequeña caricia.

**- Oh de eso no puedo estar muy seguro, tal vez al final termine explotándonos a todos, incluyéndome –** Respondió el Dios, esbozando media sonrisa, a lo que Stark se mofó, negando con la cabeza la cual seguía sobre el hombro del opuesto.

**- Ah sí, eso es tranquilizador… -** Dijo con tono de burla, alzando un poco el rostro para acariciar el cuello de Loki con sus labios, satisfaciendo su olfato con su aroma. Por su lado, Loki se estremeció ligeramente y se inclinó un poco, regalándole más espacio al castaño. Un pequeño conflicto se formó en su cabeza tras su propia reacción, no podía decidirse si lo hizo por instinto o de verdad añoraba el toque del mortal. **– Te he extrañado… -** Escuchó el Dios contra su oído, en un tono muy bajo e íntimo, dicho sólo para él. No pudo evitar liberar un ligero jadeo ante el sentimiento, era extraño saber que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él. La única otra persona que llegó alguna vez a extrañarlo fue su hermano y de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

**- Sólo ha pasado como un mes… -** Dijo Loki en el mismo tono que su acompañante había usado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, mientras poco a poco se apegaba al cuerpo opuesto. Sintió una punzada de dolor, pero se mordió el labio para no hacer ningún ruido, decidiendo ignorar el dolor por el momento. No quería arruinar la atmosfera que se había formado entre ellos.

**- Nnh… ha sido más que eso, babe. –** Stark besó suavemente detrás de la oreja del pelinegro, pero no se atrevía a hacer más por temor a lastimarlo. Era un tanto gracioso, el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos podía llegar a ser mil veces más fuerte, y aun así se encontraba acurrucado con él, como buscando su protección, mientras su cuerpo involuntariamente temblaba de dolor.

**- T-Tony… -** Se le escapó al Dios en un suave sollozo y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo al darse cuenta, poniendo a prueba la fuerza de voluntad del inventor ya que es en muy contadas ocasiones donde éste le llama de ese modo. Stark presionó un poco el agarre que tenía en la cintura del opuesto, no retractándose está vez ante la reacción y el gemido doloroso que emitió el pelinegro.

**- Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, Loks. –** Una de sus manos mantenía con firmeza al Dios en su lugar, mientras la otra bajaba a acariciar el muslo de éste y sus labios rozaban su cuello y oreja, dando ligeros besos aquí y allá. Loki se sintió entre la espada y la pared, pues por un lado deseaba que el mortal continuase con sus mimos, pero por otro lado estaba seguro que a la larga el dolor no le permitiría disfrutar plenamente del momento.

**- Señor, la señorita Ames está en la línea. –** Se escuchó la voz de JARVIS, interrumpiendo el momento. Tony sólo rió por lo bajo, dejando de presionar al opuesto pero sin soltarlo aún.

**- Tienes mucha suerte. –** Stark dio un último beso sobre la oreja de su acompañante, antes de alejarse, mirando hacia el lado de la mesa de centro. Loki decidió no decir nada, sólo se dedicó a relajar su cuerpo ya que el dolor lo tenía tenso. Respiró profundamente antes de percatarse que su nuca estaba apoyada en el hombro del mortal, preguntándose en qué momento terminó recostado sobre éste. **– Pasa la llamada, JARVIS. –**

La enorme pantalla de televisión frente a ellos se encendió, mostrando la cámara de seguridad de la mansión de los Vengadores, en donde se veía la joven agente revisando un par de cosas. Stark se tomó su tiempo y agarró un pedazo de pizza de la mesa con la mano libre, la otra seguía en la cintura de Loki, no queriendo soltarlo. **– ¿Mm? ¿Ya paso la llamada? Ay y esta fue a la primera, ¡Que emoción! –**

Se escuchó la voz femenina de la agente por los parlantes. La chica hablaba con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, lo que hizo sonreír al inventor quien le estaba dando una mordida a la pizza. Loki miraba la pantalla sin ponerle mucha atención, muy apenas podía ubicar a la chica ya que Stark le tapaba casi toda la vista. **– ¿Qué sucede? –** Dijo Tony al ingerir el bocado de pizza que había mordido, para después ofrecerle un poco a Loki.

La chica comenzó a dar datos técnicos, explicando que había ido a la mansión para una revisión de rutina tras el ataque de Loki que la dejó un tanto destruida. Mientras el susodicho le daba una mordida al pedazo de pizza que le habían ofrecido, al mismo tiempo, Stark le dio una mordida al mismo pedazo sólo para hacer enojar el pelinegro con querer robarle la comida de la boca. El inventor no pudo contener una suave risa cuando el otro puso una mano sobre su frente y lo alejó.

**- ¿Señor Stark? ¿Está usted solo o estoy interrumpiendo? –** Preguntó entonces la chica al otro lado del parlante. Por su lado el Dios se apropió de aquella rebanada de pizza, por lo que Stark tuvo que agarrar otro pedazo para sí, ya que no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

**- No, está bien, te estoy escuchando. –** Contestó el castaño tras darle una mordida a la pizza. La chica no le creía, pero se resignó a ello y siguió explicando.

**- En resumen… hay algo extraño con los sistemas cibernéticos y no sé si esto abarca solamente la mansión, incluso le he pedido a JARVIS que realice algunos análisis, pero le está resultando difícil, si no es que imposible. –** Eso llamo la atención del inventor, JARVIS… su JARVIS, ¿Teniendo problemas con análisis? Eso no podía ser.

**- Me apena decirlo, pero es verdad, señor. No tengo control completo en la mansión y los pocos datos que consigo resultan preocupantes. Casi indican que hay algo rondando por el lugar. –** Stark había comenzado a masticar más lento, como dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, preguntándose por qué, cómo y más que nada, qué es eso que JARVIS puede detectar. Sin darse cuenta, el inventor presionó un poco el agarre que tenía en la cintura de Loki, el cual notó el conflicto que estaba en la mente de su amante.

**- … Deberías ir… -** Dijo Loki mirando al castaño, al cual se le abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y miró directo al Dios, no notando como la chica en la pantalla se ponía rígida, dejando de hacer análisis en su Tablet. _"Esa voz…"_ Pensó ella por un momento, hasta que escucho la voz de Stark, dándole la orden a JARVIS de poner silencio en la comunicación. Ames se quedó pensativa, pero en su rostro no se mostró gran cambio y decidió seguir con los análisis hasta que Iron Man decidiera regresar las comunicaciones.

Stark miraba a Loki, sin saber realmente que decir, no quería llamarle la atención por haber hablado mientras las comunicaciones exteriores estaban abiertas, ya que conociendo al Dios, eso lo molestaría mucho y temía por lo que pudiera pasar**. – Ehm… ¿Estás seguro? Puede que no sea nada grave… -** A Tony se le veía preocupado, posiblemente por las heridas en el cuerpo del opuesto, el cual sólo sonrió ladinamente y se levantó, acomodándose en el sofá para quedar frente a él.

**- Estoy seguro, eso y que aparte seguramente has dormido más que yo y algo me dice que mientras sigas aquí no podré dormir. –** Los dos sonrieron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

**- Ja… puedes apostarlo… -** Dijo Tony sonriendo de lado, antes de besar a Loki, el cual tras un par de segundos emitió un ligero quejido que separó el beso. **- ¿Todo bien, Loks? –** El inventor pasó su lengua por sus propios labios, saboreando un muy ligero sabor a cobre que lo inquietó, pero inmediatamente el Dios sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**- Ya antes me has roto los labios a mordidas, estoy seguro que puedo soportarlo. -** Respondió Loki, con una sonrisa carismática adornando su rostro. Tony se relajó y sonrió por igual, volviendo así a besar al Dios. Se besaban de modo suave y relajado, apenas rozando sus lenguas, mientras lentamente se olvidaban del mundo.

**- Señor, la señorita Ames me pide que le recuerde que ella sigue en la línea. –** Stark suspiró y se separó del beso, saboreando aún éste en sus labios.

**- Cambie de opinión, ya no quiero que vayas… -** Dijo Loki sonriendo, haciendo que Tony liberase una suave risa, antes de poner su mano sobre su mejilla.

**- Anda, ve a mi cama a descansar un poco, ya que no podrás hacerlo cuando regrese. –** Loki sonrió sugestivamente ante las palabras del opuesto, no quitándole la vista de encima cuando este se puso de pie. **– JARVIS, dile a la chica que voy en camino y prepara mi armadura para salir. -**

**- De inmediato, señor. –** Stark le dio un beso rápido a Loki antes de dirigirse a su habitación y ponerse algo más cómodo para salir.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Al entrar a la zona cercana a la mansión, la interfaz usada por Tony para el traje de Iron Man pareció tener una especie de mal función, pero sólo duró un par de segundos antes de que volviera todo a la normalidad. **– ¿Jarv, todo bien? –** La IA tardó un poco más de los esperado en contestar.

**- Todo en orden, señor. –** A Stark le daba mala espina la situación, por lo que decidió dejar por el momento la armadura en cuanto entró a la mansión y guiándose por los comandos de JARVIS logró encontrar a la agente, la cual al verlo se sorprendió. Iron Man se sonrió ante la sorpresa de la chica, mostrando una sonrisa ganadora.

**- ¿Sucede algo, agente? –** Ames entonces se puso rígida con los ojos como plato, preguntándose a sí misma si lo miró de alguna forma poco apropiada como para hacer que él mostrara esa sonrisa. Ella negó con la cabeza de un modo un poco exagerado, pareciendo incluso una caricatura, antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

**- Simplemente no me imaginé que fuera a llegar sin la armadura. –** Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido, la mayoría de los agentes de SHIELD nunca han visto a Tony Stark sino más bien a Iron Man, por lo que a veces olvidan que en realidad hay un ser humano debajo de la armadura. La chica se sonrojó levemente, pero regreso su atención a la Tablet. Stark no dejaba de sonreír, sabía que podía molestar a esta chica si quisiera pero estaba seguro que si Loki no se había ido a dormir para este momento entonces le estaría observando por las cámaras de seguridad.

**- Bueno, noté una ligera mal función antes de aterrizar, así que decidí dejarla de lado por ahora. Explícame bien la situación. –** La agente se tranquilizó un poco y asintió con la cabeza, hasta ahora no parecía muy grave, más que nada algunos aparatos cibernéticos no estaban funcionando apropiadamente.

Stark observó a la agente detenidamente, la chica usaba un uniforme diferente a la última vez que la vio, parecía que la habían ascendido de puesto, también se dio cuenta que ahora tenía el cabello corto, debido posiblemente a los golpes que Loki le produjo tuvieron que cortarle el cabello para atender sus heridas. Algo que le llamó la atención al inventor fue que la chica era de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules como los suyos, por su cabeza pasó la idea de que así luciría su hija de tener un bebé con Loki. Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, Stark se estremeció y agitó la cabeza rápidamente, sacándose la idea de la mente.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media analizando y efectivamente había algo fuera de lugar pero no había modo de ubicar el daño. Hacia media hora que se habían separado para buscar en diferentes áreas de la mansión, comunicándose por Intercom de ser necesario. Stark estaba en los laboratorios, ya que sinceramente eran lo más importante de la mansión pero empezaba a aburrirse ya que sentía que no lograban nada por más análisis que hicieran sin la ayuda de JARVIS.

**- Y… ¿Qué se siente ser un pichoncito? –** Dijo él con toda la facilidad del mundo, la chica titubeó por un momento en confusión, el inventor ahora se imaginaba el rostro de la chica parecido al que hacia Loki cada que le decía algo estúpido. **– Tengo entendido que te han asignado con Clint y ésta otra chica, ¿Bobbi? –** Se escuchó la suave risa de Ames antes de contestar.

**- ¿He de suponer que está celoso, señor Stark? –** Tony no pudo evitar una sonrisa en conjunto con una sutil risa, antes de que se escuchara un estallido y se sintiera un ligero temblor en la mansión.

**- ¡Hey…! ¿Agente? ¡¿Ames, estás ahí?! –** Por un momento no se escuchó nada más que ruido, como si algo bloqueara las comunicaciones y tampoco JARVIS respondía. Fue un largo minuto hasta que se escuchó respuesta.

**- Ser… guar… Hay… Servo-Guardias en… ansión, se… mej… que…pon… armadura. –** La comunicación se escuchaba cortada, dando a entender sólo varios detalles, Stark estaba inseguro, pero chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió de inmediato a su armadura de Iron Man. Maniobró con cuidado dentro de la mansión ya que no había espacio para hacer movimientos rápidos hasta que vio una figura humanoide que disparaba sin detenerse, incluso cuando se notaba el sobrecalentamiento de sus articulaciones y de seguir así estas estallarían.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Iron Man voló hacia la máquina, golpeándola con fuerza y tirándola al suelo sacándola de combate. Miró a su alrededor, había otros dos Servo-Guardias tirados en el suelo con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos posiblemente por una sobrecarga en el sistema. Entonces detectó movimiento y apuntó hacia el lugar, cuando de detrás de una pared salió Ames con su arma en alto, ambos apuntándose el uno al otro al no conocer el paradero del opuesto.

**- ¿Stark? Dígame por favor que es usted y no su armadura vuelta loca. –** El arma de la chica brillaba con energía eléctrica, parecía hecha especialmente para combatir seres sintéticos y sin embargo posiblemente logre paralizar seres orgánicos.

**- Calmada pichón, soy yo. –** Iron Man bajó el repulsor, lo que la calmó e inmediatamente bajó su arma dando un suspiro.

**- ¿Podría pedirle que no me llamara así? –** Stark empezó a andar hacia uno de los robots para analizarlo, pero no consiguió nada de éste ya que la temperatura de sus sistemas lo frieron completamente.

**- Sí, sí puedes pedirlo. –** La chica se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencida ya que eso significaba que aunque se lo pidiera no dejaría de hacerlo. Entonces Iron Man abrió las comunicaciones para llamar a los altos mandos de SHIELD. **- María, estoy en la mansión de los vengadores y algo anda mal. Los sistemas cibernéticos de toda la zona están fuera de control. Los servo guardias están atacando. –**

**- ¿Servo guardias? ¿EL Dr. Doom está atacando la mansión de los vengadores? Mucho antes de lo que esperaba. –** Respondió la voz de Nick Fury, a lo que Tony hizo una mueca ya que él le hablaba a María.

**- No creo. Los servos no pareces coordinados. Doom tiene muchas habilidades, pero no es hacker. –** Fury iba a seguir hablando pero la voz de María se le sobrepuso antes de que terminara de responder.

**- Agente Ames, ¿Sigues ahí? –** La agente asintió por la Intercom antes de que María continuase. **– Parece que te ha tocado aguantar a Iron Man nuevamente. –** Se escucha un ligero "¡Hey!" proveniente de Iron Man. **– Enviaremos más agentes en la brevedad, asume que todos los objetos cibernéticos son hostiles. Buena suerte. –**

**- ¿No soy tan molesto, o si? –** La chica arqueo una ceja y mostró una sonrisa tímida, parecía que estaba a punto de contestar cuando se escuchó otra explosión, ésta proveniente de la calle, al parecer los Servos averiados estaban sobrecalentándose y empezaban a explotar ellos solos.

**- Podría pensar en discutir eso con usted pero hay trabajo que hacer y gente que desalojar. –** Así es como la chica evitó responder una pregunta incomoda, huyendo directo a la acción, Stark sólo apretó los labios, suponiendo que esa era respuesta suficiente. Una vez estando fuera de la mansión se encontraron con una cantidad bastante alta de Servos, todos averiados, atacándose entre ellos o explotando por sobrecalentamiento.

Por un rato combatieron ellos dos contra todos los enemigos, pero rápidamente se vieron superados en número, hasta que Tony escuchó una voz familiar por el Intercom. **– ¡Pónganse a cubierto! –** Stark apenas reaccionó, acercándose a la agente y utilizando su escudo deflector para cubrirlos a ambos, cuando una masiva cantidad de balas comenzó a caerles encima, acabando con gran parte de los sintéticos.

Una vez que la lluvia de balas terminó, Iron Man desactivó su escudo tecnológico y miró hacia el lugar donde provinieron las balas. **– ¡Rhodey! ¡Maldición, por poco y nos llenabas de agujeros! –** War Machine descendió lentamente hasta su lado, disparando de su mano un rayo hacia uno de los Servos que había logrado mantenerse de pie.

**- Confío plenamente en tu nivel de reacción, amigo mío. –** Tony resopló y miró hacia la agente, la cual seguía en cuclillas después de cubrirse junto con Iron Man, pero ésta miraba a War Machine intensamente y Stark notó como parecía que incluso le brillaban los ojos.

**- Parece que tienes una fan. –** La chica se puso como tomate y miraba a Iron Man sin palabras en la boca, cuando alcanzó a ver a un Servo que estaba a punto de levantarse e inmediatamente le disparó para rematarlo.

**- … Se estaba moviendo… -** Dijo ella tímidamente, aún con el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y mirando a ambos hombres en sus respectivas armaduras.

**- Es una buena fan. –** Dijo Rhodey con cierto aire de orgullo, antes de mirar a los alrededores, aún quedaban pocos robots que ya estaban en sus últimas, cerró uno de sus puños y de este apareció una cuchilla hecha de energía pura. **– Aún queda trabajo por hacer. -** Así levantó el vuelo y se dirigió a los Servos restantes, haciendo lo mismo Iron Man y Ames, terminando rápidamente entre los tres.

**- ¿Ames? ¿Me escuchas? –** Hawkeye se comunicaba por la Intercom en ese momento y sonaba como si estuvieran luchando en otro lado.

**- ¿Clint? Aquí Ames, ¿Qué sucede? –** No había respuesta durante un rato y Stark notó algo raro, la voz de la chica se escuchaba entrecortada en la Intercom.

**- ¿Ames, está todo bien? Te escuchas entrecortada. –** La agente quitó el comunicador de su oído para observarlo, Stark la inspeccionó, notando como sangraba y estaba más herida de uno de sus costados, recordando que la dificultad en la comunicación empezó después de aquella explosión en la mansión, todo apuntaba a que ella se había visto frente al Servo que produjo ese estallido, quedando atrapada en este.

**- No te preocupes Légolas, el pichón está conmigo. –** La agente tuvo que suprimir las ganas de lanzarle el comunicador a Iron Man, decidiendo mejor ponerlo de nuevo en su oreja para al menos recibir instrucciones, consiguiendo sólo encogerse de hombros tras escuchar la enorme carcajada de Hawkeye, la cual cesó en un instante cuando pareció que trató de esquivar algo.

**- ¡Uff! Eso estuvo más cerca de lo que me habría gustado. Necesitamos un poco de ayuda, hay un ejército de Centinelas a unas calles de la mansión, el lugar está desalojado así que es fácil atacarlos. –** Todos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato, un grupo de Servo-Guardias averiados no es nada junto a un grupo de Centinelas, los cuales posiblemente estaban en las mismas condiciones.

**- Esto se está saliendo de control… -** Iron Man miró hacia su amigo, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de tomar a la agente por la cintura para comenzar el vuelo y sin embargo fue interrumpido antes de eso.

**- ¡Tony Stark! –** Se escuchó un profundo grito detrás de ellos, al girarse para ver de quien se trataba, el castaño suspiro pesadamente.

**- ¿Es ese… Crimson Dynamo? –** Preguntó ella, desenfundando su pistola ante la presencia enemiga después de que War Machine la soltara.

**- Así parece. –** La armadura opuesta parecía que caminara hacia ellos, pero se notaba una especie de conflicto en sí misma, no pudiendo moverse perfectamente. **– Hey Légolas, War Machine va en camino, aguanta ahí un rato y haz lo posible por guardarme al menos un Centinela relativamente completo para analizarlo. –** Hawkeye asintió por la Intercom antes de cortar comunicación.

**- ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? –** Preguntó War Machine, no muy convencido de irse.

**- Por supuesto, sólo míralo, apenas puede andar derecho. Aparte, tengo a pichón conmigo, será fácil. –** War Machine asintió antes de elevarse en el aire y dirigirse a la chica.

**- No dejes que haga una tontería. –** Ames sonrió, arqueando levemente una ceja.

**- Trataré, pero no creo poder detenerlo en cuanto lo haga. –** Rhodey negó con la cabeza y suspiró, antes de despedirse con un movimiento de mano y seguir su camino para ayudar a los demás. Ames miró a Stark, esperando alguna clase de comentario con respecto a las palabras que intercambio con War Machine, pero no hubo nada, parecía muy concentrado en Crimson Dynamo.

**- Vamos, hay que terminar con esto. –** Sonaba serio y Ames sólo asintió con la cabeza, antes de que se acercaran a aquella armadura rojo sangre.

**- ¡Stark! ¡Por fin! Mi nuevo traje tiene una o dos cosas que quiero mostrarte, pero hay algunos problemas… -** Ciertamente, la armadura soltaba chispas y se movía con mucha dificultad.

**- No puedo esperar, Boris. Limpie mi agenda sólo por esto. –** Dijo Tony con un tono sarcástico, mientras la agente empezaba a rodear a Dynamo, estando en guardia en todo momento.

**- Espera… ¿Qué está pasando? Por fin el momento está aquí… mi traje es indestructible… pero se mueve sin mí. ¡Stark! –** De la nada, Dynamo corrió contra Iron Man, levantando su puño en el aire para golpearlo, pero el ataque fue lento y torpe, por lo que Tony no batalló ni un poco en impulsarse hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

Boris sacó su puño del suelo y planeaba atacar nuevamente cuando recibió un disparo en la espalda, proveniente de la agente, que no tomó ni un segundo para cuando comenzó a soltar electricidad por todo su cuerpo y una suave explosión lo dejo inmóvil por un tiempo, suficiente para que Tony le atacase sin problemas.

Aun así Dynamo no parecía rendirse y estaba por utilizar los misiles de su armadura, cuando ahora un corto circuito en ésta lo volvió a dejar inmóvil, recobrando el movimiento lentamente. Iron Man utilizó ambos repulsores para lanzar energía contra Boris, que lo lanzó y lo tiró al suelo, donde parece quedó completamente noqueado.

Stark se acercó a la armadura y le dio un puntapié para cerciorarse de que ya no se movería. **- ¿Ves? Dije que sería fácil, sonaba a que no tenía control alguno sobre su armadura… –**

**- ¿Cree que alguien haya tomado control sobre él de manera remota? –** Preguntó Ames y Tony lucia pensativo, antes de liberar un suspiro cansado.

**- No hay modo de saberlo aún, tengo que analizarlo. -** Stark llamó a los altos mandos de SHIELD para que se llevaran a Dynamo y de ahí sólo comenzaron las tareas de limpieza, terminando con los últimos sintéticos y limpiando las calles, aunque ese era trabajo más bien de SHIELD y no de los Vengadores.

Una vez en el Helitransporte, Tony tuvo tiempo de analizar los restos del Centinela que le habían llevado y la armadura de Crimson Dynamo, encontrando por fin el fallo y a pesar de todo no era algo por lo que alegrarse.

**- ¡Bueno! –** Suspiró Stark antes de dar su explicación en la sala de juntas, donde por el momento, sólo se encontraban Nick y María. **– Desarmé la armadura de Dynamo y la comparé con los núcleos de los Centinelas que recuperamos. Encontré daño electromagnético en todo, proveniente del pulso. -**

**- Muy bien, el pulso daño las computadoras. Dime algo que no sepa. –** Espetó Nick Fury, el cual se notaba tan cansado como Stark en este momento y eso que él no salió allá afuera a combatir junto con ellos.

**- ¡Oh! Hay mucho que no sabemos. Como quién se dio cuenta de esto antes que yo. Y cómo es que se hicieron con Crimson Dynamo y un montón de Centinelas sin dejar rastro alguno. –** Nadie decía nada, pero hasta ahora todo apuntaba a Dr. Doom, o eso es lo que todos querían creer.

**- En cualquier caso, será mejor que asegures tu traje, no queremos que pierdas el control de este en batalla, tal como le paso a Dynamo. –** Nick no dijo nada que Stark no hubiera pensado antes, este posó una de sus manos sobre su rostro y la subió lentamente, pasando por su cabello y liberando un pesado suspiro.

**- ¿Y cómo se encuentra la agente? –** La pregunta tomó a los dos líderes de SHIELD por sorpresa, por un momento sin saber a quién se refería Stark, antes de que María respondiese.

**- En este momento está en la enfermería, tenía algunas quemaduras y heridas, pero nada demasiado grave. Según comentó las quemaduras se debieron a que un Servo-Guardia la tomó por sorpresa cuando el ataque comenzó, y este explotó cerca de ella. –** Tony cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba a María, asintiendo con la cabeza al final, era justo lo que se había imaginado.

**- Al parecer me voy a ocupar… -** Dijo el inventor, antes de levantarse de la silla, caminando hacia la salida. **– Me tomaré unos días para arreglar la armadura, espero que no necesiten mi ayuda en ese tiempo. –**

**- Trata que no sean demasiados días… -** Amenazó Fury, aunque era una débil advertencia, más que nada por la cantidad de ataques a los que se han visto envueltos en tan pocos días, era difícil pensar en que tuvieran un descanso prolongado. Así Fury mantuvo su mirada en el inventor mientras abría la puerta de la sala.

**- No prometo nada. –** Dijo Stark por último, saliendo del lugar. Cada vez se hacía más y más tarde, hasta que Tony por fin pudo liberarse de SHIELD y volver a la torre. Una vez que llego al Pent-House, notó como todo estaba oscuro. Tuvo una ligera sensación de pánico, de sentirse atrapado en un lugar vacío y oscuro. Suspiró profundamente, calmándose antes de llamar a JARVIS.

**- Jarv, háblame, no he sabido de ti en toda la tarde. –** Lentamente un poco de luz iluminó la habitación, no siendo ésta demasiada para no molestar.

**- En estos momentos estoy recobrando el control en la mansión, mis disculpas por no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda, señor. –** El inventor sonrió para sí, calmándose ante la ligera visibilidad de la habitación, donde ésta dejó de ser completa oscuridad.

**- Está bien Jarv, no estoy molesto. –** Tony caminó hasta su habitación y apoyó una mano en la entrada, notando que no había nadie en el cuarto. No pudo evitar encogerse de hombros y tragó algo de saliva para aliviar el dolor que se produjo en su pecho.

**- Creo que la persona que busca está en la sala, señor. –** Stark alzó la vista y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala. El televisor estaba apagado, por lo que no pensó que estuviera ahí. Desde la perspectiva de la entrada y su habitación, era difícil ver a la figura que yacía acostada en el sofá, cubriendo su pecho con aquella sudadera color verde que traía puesta en la tarde. A Stark se le escapó una suave y tierna sonrisa al ver al Dios dormido. **– Estuvo por un rato vigilando las cámaras de seguridad, pero no se había separado de la agente para cuando cayó dormido, por lo que me tomé la libertad de apagar el televisor. –**

**- Gracias JARVIS. –** Comentó suavemente el castaño, antes de hincarse frente al sofá y así pasar delicadamente una mano sobre la frente de Loki, moviendo un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Stark titubeó de momento mientras veía el delicado rostro del Dios. _"Bueno… está dormido, qué más da…"_ Pensó, antes de acercarse a aquel rostro y plantar un beso en su frente, justo se separó cuando notó que el pelinegro comenzaba a moverse, liberando un suave suspiro antes de abrir un poco sus ojos, nublados aún por el sueño.

**- Nnh… ¿Anthony? –** Preguntó Loki con la voz un poco ronca y adormilada, decidiendo volver a cerrar sus ojos.

**- ¿Si, babe? –** Tony miraba al Dios, asombrado de lo humano e inofensivo que se veía en ese momento.

**- ¿Qué hora es…? –** JARVIS respondió a esa pregunta, dando a conocer que eran las 3:14 de la mañana. Loki suspiró pesadamente, no teniendo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para siquiera enojarse. **– Llegas tarde… -** Dijo casi entre dientes, estando a punto de caer dormido nuevamente.

**- Lo siento. –** Stark sonrió y entonces pasó sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo del opuesto, para así levantarlo del sofá y cargarlo hasta la habitación. Loki se acomodó fácilmente en los brazos del inventor, posando una mano sobre la nuca de este y acomodando su rostro en el hombro cercano. Ya en el cuarto, Tony recostó a Loki en la cama y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de separarse, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**- ¿Tony? –** El inventor se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre y se giró para mirar un par de ojos verdes que parecían brillar en la oscuridad. **- ¿A dónde vas? –** Esos ojos, incluso con el sueño que tenían encima se notaba que le suplicaban que se quedara. Tony tenía planes de arreglar su armadura, contrarrestar la energía del pulso que daño la de Crimson Dynamo, pero no pudo contra esa mirada y sólo sonrió ligeramente.

**- Iba a cerrar la puerta. –** Eso hizo, para después quitarse la camisa especial que usa debajo de la armadura y dejarla a un lado para recostarse junto al Dios, quien se acurrucó entre sus brazos, quedando rápidamente dormido, gracias a las caricias sobre su cabello que le ofrecía el inventor. Tony se quedó pensativo por un tiempo, agradeciendo que el día de hoy haya mantenido el control completo sobre su armadura y no terminara igual que Boris, suspiró y dio un beso en el cabello oscuro de Loki, antes de cerrar sus ojos y terminar dormido también.

* * *

¡Fanfic en Español!

Este fic está guiado en el juego de Facebook "Marvel: Avengers Alliance"

Por fin el cap 2 :)

Hay varios que han querido lincharme por tardarme xP

En ésta ocacion hay como mucha trama y asi, espero sus comentarios y opiniones, en caso tambien de que sientan que estoy haciendo a los personajes algo OOC xDUu

En cuanto a la escena en la ducha... me moria de pena escribiendo esa escena, fue más dificil que escribir lemon común (?)

En cuestiones del juego, este capitulo se ubicaria en la mision 6 del capitulo 2 llamado "Segunda Intencion"

Agradecimientos especiales:

Annekochan, Crichan, JanekKazio, mooniemouse27, saga-pau3 y todos aquellos que leyeron y prefirieron seguir anonimos :')

Tambien a mi beta Ophelia-Greengrass

Mi... er... Manager (La persona que me trae a latigazos) Steve Prides, conocido como K en los bajos mundos

Y a Kasuyo Zawada, a la cual sólo molesto :P

!Gracias por leer! :')

The Avengers © MARVEL


	3. Mientras piensas en mí

Loki se encontraba dormido, su cuerpo descansaba boca abajo sobre la suave cama de Stark en la torre. Las heridas en su espalda, aún un poco visibles pero ya mayormente curadas, se dejaban ver al estar tapado hasta la cintura con las sabanas. El Dios tenía poca tolerancia a un clima caliente, por lo que se le veía por lo general fuera de las sabanas. En este momento se podía ver su figura hasta la espalda baja, donde apenas se alcanzaba a divisar el inicio de sus trusas y a la mitad de la curva de su trasero iniciaba el resto de las sabanas.

Loki entonces empezó a emitir suaves ruidos al tomar aire rápida y desesperadamente, sus cejas se juntaron al fruncir el ceño, mientras su espalda se encorvaba ligeramente en dolor. En su mente se escuchaban los golpes de un látigo golpeando fuertemente su espalda, mientras sus manos yacían inútiles sobre su cabeza, agarradas con una cadena que caía del techo, manteniéndolo todo el tiempo hincado sin dejar que su cuerpo tuviera un poco de descanso.

Tanto las cadenas como el látigo estaban hechas de materiales especiales que retenían y absorbían su magia, especialmente si trataba de usarla, las cadenas presionaban más sus muñecas y el látigo abría más sus heridas. Con el tiempo se le fue haciendo imposible curar aquellas heridas en su espalda, hasta simplemente dejar que la sangre fluyera en un intento de preservar la poca magia que le quedaba.

Llegó a sentir unas asquerosas manos posándose sobre su cabeza, y uno de aquellos guardias jalaba su cabello. Loki quería hablar, maldecir a aquel guardia por maltratarlo, pero al tratar de separar sus labios, un dolor inmenso lo hizo vacilar, sus labios estaban cerrados con hilo negro, de la misma clase que fue usada para retener a Fenrir. El Dios escuchó la risa burlona del guardia detrás suyo, antes de que la sombra de otro se posara frente a él.

**- ¿Reconoces esto? –** Le dice aquel de enfrente, elevando sobre su mano un cuenco. **– Es una de las vasijas de Sigyn. –** Loki abrió más los ojos en sorpresa y empezó a forcejear contra las cadenas en vano. Ante su reacción, el guardia rió. **– Veo que ya sabes lo que te espera, traidor. –** El hombre empezó a ladear el cuenco, de donde un líquido verdoso y transparente empezó a chorrear, cayendo encima del rostro de Loki. Se escuchaban los gritos del pelinegro, ahogados en su garganta, mientras aquel veneno quemaba su piel y sus ojos, el sueño no duró por mucho más tiempo para cuando se encontraba el Dios despertando de golpe, con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, reencontrándose con el silencio de la habitación.

Pasó un momento con su respiración acelerada hasta que por fin pudo suspirar profundamente y dejar aquel sueño de lado, había recibido peores castigos que el de pasar veinte días sobre sus rodillas, perdiendo de a poco la sensibilidad en sus manos por estar estas tanto tiempo sobre su cabeza, pero el hilo y el veneno eran antiguos, de torturas pasadas que se mezclaron en sus recuerdos. Loki miró sus alrededores, no encontrando al mortal con el que estaba seguro que se había acostado la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos algo molesto y se giró para quedar boca arriba, mirando al techo.

**- JARVIS… -** Pronunció el Dios en una voz baja, sintiendo la garganta seca, tragó un poco de saliva antes de intentar hablar nuevamente, pero la IA le respondió sin necesidad que le hiciera la pregunta.

**- Son las 2:15 de la tarde y el señor Stark se encuentra en su laboratorio, señor Odinson. –** Loki emitió un suave ruido en su garganta a modo de agradecimiento, antes de levantarse. Habían pasado ya 5 días desde su llegada a la mansión, durmiendo prácticamente el 85% del tiempo, sólo levantándose para comer, bañarse o tener fuertes sesiones de sexo salvaje con Stark, siempre y cuando aquel hombre no estuviera demasiado enfocado en su trabajo, sea cual fuere.

Antes que nada se dirigió al baño, a mojar su rostro con agua para quitar esa horrible sensación de calor que se apoderaba de él. Al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta que estaba hecho un desastre, con su cabello alborotado y la marca de la almohada en la cara, emitió un gruñido descontento, pero se sentía lo suficientemente somnoliento como para no impórtale mucho, sólo pasando sus dedos por el cabello para que éste se controlara, alegrándose al quedar bastante decente antes de continuar a lavarse los dientes. Ya estaba acostumbrado a toda esta charada tan domestica que ya ni siquiera le asombraba el saber que en el baño del mortal tenia incluso su propio cepillo de dientes. Le agradaba este sentimiento de pertenencia, el saber que en esta habitación había cosas que se consideraban suyas, por pequeñas que éstas fueran como el cepillo de dientes.

Divisó sus muñecas, en las cuales aún se lograba ver en ambas una gran mancha oscura, que no era ni más ni menos que su piel mancillada en proceso de curación de aquella presión que habían hecho las cadenas sobre éstas. Tony no las había notado el primer día, pero cuando lo hizo, Loki notó como su expresión se ponía más seria aun cuando no había mucho que el inventor pudiera hacer, más que dejar que el tiempo lo curase.

Loki se tomó todo su tiempo, yendo después al mini bar, vistiendo ahora sólo unos cómodos pantalones color negro, para tomar un poco de agua fría. Según Tony el agua de las llaves de toda la torre era de las más puras que podían encontrar en todo New York, pero aun así, ésta mantenía su temperatura normal y lo que el Dios quería en ese momento era una sensación helada en su garganta. Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, entre disfrutando el agua y servirse un poco más, simplemente perdido en su mente, cuando estiró los brazos y se decidió por visitar a su amante en el laboratorio.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Stark se encontraba absorto en su trabajo revisando armamento, conductos de energía, blindaje y operadores. Encontró algunas fallas dañadas por electromagnetismo, idéntico al de la armadura de Dynamo y los Centinelas, se alegraba de haberse dado cuenta de estos pequeños fallos ahora, pues de haberles dado más tiempo hubieran dañado toda la armadura y posiblemente hubiese terminado igual que Boris.

En estos últimos 5 días había habido 2 misiones donde recibió la llamada de SHIELD, sirviendo solo de apoyo remoto ya que la armadura seguía sin estar lista. Menos mal no había tenido ninguna necesidad de hacer acto de presencia ya que los agentes lo tenía todo bien cubierto, en especial el equipo "Pájaros en Mano", es decir Hawkeye, Mockingbird y la agente Pichón, que al parecer su nuevo apodo había pegado con facilidad entre los demás agentes.

Partes de la armadura de Iron Man yacían por toda la mesa de trabajo, mientras Tony revisaba unos últimos detalles sentado frente a las pantallas holográficas, antes de recibir el aviso de JARVIS de que Loki se dirigía hacia donde estaba, algunas pantallas se cerraron en ese momento, y las que quedaron cambiaron su lenguaje a uno en código que utilizaba Tony para ocultar información importante.

Fue capaz presentir el movimiento de alguien detrás, pero no tenía idea de si estaba el Dios realmente ahí o sólo eran sus nervios, cuando sintió un par de manos posarse sobre sus hombros y estos empezaban a masajear los músculos cansados tras el arduo trabajo. _"Se mueve como un maldito gato…"_ Pensó Stark, mientras disfrutaba el masaje, sin resistir emitir un ligero gemido cuando aquellos pulgares presionaron suavemente un área tensa debajo de la nuca, produciéndole una agradable sensación. Sólo escuchó la suave risa del pelinegro y entonces las manos se detuvieron para bajar por sus hombros y abrazarlo, sintiendo el rostro del opuesto junto al suyo.

**- Buenos días. –** Dijo Loki, el inventor sonrió y paso una de sus manos hacia atrás, metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello del opuesto.

**- Buenas tardes, bella durmiente. –** Ante tal respuesta Loki resopló, antes de abrazar con un poco más de fuerza al inventor. Por un momento sintió la enorme necesidad de nunca querer soltarlo, mientras esa suave caricia en su cabello lo calmaba y respiraba el aroma del opuesto, siendo más fuerte su aroma natural que aquel a colonia o a whisky debido a que se encontraba trabajando con su tecnología en este momento. El Dios sintió como su corazón se aceleraba un poco sólo por estar abrazando al mortal. Su mortal.

Notó como la caricia en su cabello se iba deteniendo, y alzó la mirada, Tony había devuelto su atención a una de las pantallas, escribiendo algo en un dialecto que no comprendía, lo pasó por alto ya que era natural que el mortal tuviera sus secretos, en especial con su armadura. Y sin embargo, Loki decidió distraerlo un poco, comenzando con sutiles besos en el cuello del castaño que hicieron a éste liberar un suspiro un tanto tembloroso, antes de que riera suavemente.

**- ¿Buscas atención? –** Respondió, mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza, Loki alzó una de sus cejas ante el comentario y como "castigo" decidió morder al inventor en una parte que sabía perfectamente le sería casi imposible de ocultar y sólo se escuchó el quejido ahogado del opuesto ante la mordida. Loki sonrió y empezó a lamer la herida, en un intento por aparentar una disculpa. **– Oh no… vas a necesitar más que eso para disculparte… -** Espetó el inventor en un falso tono molesto.

**- ¿Ah sí? –** Habló Loki sobre su oreja, produciéndole un pequeño estremecimiento en su cuerpo que le hizo cerrar los ojos, la mano que estaba escribiendo sobre el tablero holográfico se detuvo en seco. Las manos del Dios bajaron por el pecho del opuesto, hasta lograr meterse debajo de su playera, tocando la piel bajo esta y volviendo a subir, vagando por todo su abdomen hasta su pecho, donde los pulgares comenzaron a acariciar sus tetillas. La boca del pelinegro se entretenía en el cuello de Stark, besando este, lamiendo sutilmente la herida, incluso subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y tomándolo entre sus dientes. **– ¿Esto está mejor? –**

Las manos de Stark se habían quedado paralizadas, hasta que simplemente movió su muñeca, haciendo que todas las pantallas se cerraran, antes de liberar un pesado suspiro. **– Si sigues así tendrás que hacer más que sólo pedirme disculpas… -** El Dios sonrió, pasando la punta de su lengua por la oreja del opuesto antes de besar detrás de esta.

**- Voy a tomar esto, entonces. –** Loki colocó una de sus manos sobre la orilla de la playera, haciendo que ésta desapareciera momentáneamente, al alejar su mano, la pieza de ropa volvió a aparecer bajo su agarre. Entonces, simplemente la soltó, dejando que cayera al suelo.

**- Uh… ¿Ya tienes magia? –** Esas manos traviesas, bajaron nuevamente por su pecho hasta el inicio de sus jeans, quitando lentamente el botón y bajando el zipper. El Dios acaricio ese camino de vellos oscuros debajo de su ombligo, antes de posar una mano sobre el bóxer y acariciar el miembro del inventor sobre éste.

**- No la suficiente, pero la necesaria… -** Tony gruño suavemente, antes de girar su rostro en búsqueda de los labios del hechicero, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se los ofreció, fundiéndose ambos en un beso profundo. Las piernas del inventor se abrieron un poco más ante el crecimiento de su erección, que empezaba a ser molesta por el poco espacio que ofrecía entre sus ropas.

**- Loki, no es por apresurarte pero... –** Dijo al separarse del beso, no había necesidad de dar muchas explicaciones ya que el pelinegro podía sentir aquella erección en su mano, dio una última mordida sobre el labio inferior del mortal, disfrutando el picor de su barba, antes de separarse y moverse frente a él.

Loki se hincó frente a Tony, posándose entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su abdomen, haciendo que el castaño liberara un gemido frustrado. El pelinegro sonrió, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la del opuesto y sus pupilas dilatadas, mostrando su deseo. Posó sus manos sobre la cintura del inventor y las fue bajando, agarrando los jeans y bajándolos lo suficiente para serle más fácil liberar el miembro de Stark de entre el bóxer.

Tony suspiró y recargo su nuca en la silla en el momento que su erección fue liberada, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Loki, quien tampoco lo hacía mientras el pulgar de su mano acariciaba la vena que se encontraba debajo del miembro, presionándola sutilmente antes de pasar su lengua por el glande y bajar, remplazando su pulgar con su lengua al realizar todo aquel recorrido por el largo del miembro.

Stark jadeó, antes de posar una de sus manos entre el cabello de Loki, animándolo a tomar todo el miembro dentro de su boca. Loki sonrió ampliamente, y volvió a recorrer el miembro de abajo a arriba, ahora rozando suavemente sus dientes, haciendo que el mortal se estremeciera, antes de liberar un gemido ansioso.

**- Loki… -** Pronuncio su nombre, tratando de no sonar como si le estuviese rogando. Oh cuanta satisfacción le traía al Dios ver al hombre de hierro en tal estado. Pasó su lengua por el glande una última vez, antes de envolverlo entre sus labios y succionar suavemente, para después comenzar a bajar. Tony maldijo dentro de un gemido al tiempo que movió sus caderas, intentando entrar más rápido a aquel calor que poco a poco lo iba envolviendo.

Loki lo detuvo posando una de sus manos en su cadera, mientras iba sintiendo como el miembro llegaba hasta su garganta y la cerró un poco, ocasionando una presión tan placentera que el inventor se estremeció, intentando nuevamente comenzar a mover sus caderas, pero aquella mano lo tenía bien sujeto. El Dios empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, sintiendo como todo el miembro entraba y salía de su garganta. Los gemidos ahogados de Loki producían suaves ondas que vibraban sobre el miembro duro de Stark.

El inventor encorvo su espalda ante las vibraciones y presiono más su agarre sobre el cabello de Loki. **– Nnh… sigue así, baby… -**Tony tenía su mirada clavada en Loki, observando con fascinación como su miembro desaparecía dentro de la boca del opuesto y su libido aumentaba aún más al ver quien estaba entre sus piernas, ofreciéndole placer y disfrutándolo el mismo, no sólo un Dios nórdico si no un súper villano también.

Loki alzó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que lo observaban con fascinación y deseo. Tony comenzaba a sentir como su orgasmo se iba formando, estando cerca del momento, cuando el pelinegro se detuvo y saco el miembro de su boca, emitiendo un fuerte 'plop' cuando sus labios se separaron del glande. Tony emitió un quejido ante la acción, que fue silenciado por la mano de Loki que seguía masturbándolo lentamente, mientras besaba todo el largo del miembro, para ir subiendo a su abdomen y levantarse para alcanzar su boca.

Rápidamente Stark poso ambas manos en su rostro para sostenerlo, mientras se besaban profundamente, llegando incluso a chocar sus dientes, haciendo el beso más hambriento.

Loki rompió el beso después de posar ambas manos en la cintura del castaño. **– Vamos, levántate… -** Se lo dijo en una voz profunda, mientras sus manos lo atraían. Tony obedeció, levantándose de inmediato y quedando muy cerca del opuesto, mientras se miraban directo a los ojos. El inventor dejó que el resto de sus ropas cayera al suelo y posó sus manos sobre el estómago de Loki, metiendo sus dedos en su pantalón y trusas, bajando estos hasta que terminaron en el suelo por igual. Sus bocas rozaban entre sí, sin acercarse a besar, manteniendo una casi inexistente distancia mientras sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos.

**- Sabes que el laboratorio es un no, no, para ésta clase de cosas, ¿Cierto? Más en este estado… -** Refiriéndose a la cantidad de cables, tubos, herramientas y mecanismos que estaban tirados por todas partes. Loki sonrió ampliamente, antes de pasar su lengua por el labio superior de Tony, quien reaccionó ante el movimiento sacando su lengua por igual, rozando con la del opuesto. Ambos mantuvieron un momentáneo jugueteo entre sus bocas, manteniendo el toque más que nada entre sus lenguas, hasta que Tony guio la del opuesto hasta su boca, succionando levemente mientras disfrutaba de ella.

Loki, con sus manos, iba guiando al inventor hacia la mesa cercana, aprovechando que éste estaba distraído para que no le reprochara más y cuando la parte trasera de sus muslos toparon con la mesa, lo subió sobre ella, metiéndose entre sus piernas. Separándose de los labios del opuesto, para comenzar a besar nuevamente su cuello.

**- Me he estado preguntando, Anthony ¿Alguna vez te has tocado, mientras piensas en mí? –** Continúo el Dios, hablando sobre su oído, mientras sus manos ahora paseaban por sus muslos. Stark sintió un escalofrió al contacto de las caderas de Loki sobre la piel sensible entre sus piernas y el roce de ambos miembros entre sus cuerpos, sin poder evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de los labios del Dios para darle más espacio sobre su cuello.

Tony rió entre jadeos recordando que no hacía mucho, antes de que apareciera Loki herido en su sala, se había masturbado en la regadera pensando en él. **– Te das demasiado crédito… -** Dijo neciamente, posando sus manos sobre los brazos del contrario, haciendo presión con sus dedos.

**- Oh… ¿De verdad? –** Loki subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Tony, posando dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de este. **– ¿Me permitirías averiguarlo? –** El inventor lo miro a los ojos, y sin decir nada, pasó su lengua por la parte baja de ambos dedos, y con esta misma los guió dentro de su boca, succionando suavemente y pasando su lengua entre ellos, mientras observaba como esos ojos verdes crecían cada vez más hambrientos. Loki comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de aquella tentadora boca, haciendo que Stark moviera su cabeza por igual.

**- ¿Acaso imaginas mi miembro dentro de tu boca, Anthony? –** El inventor produjo un ligero gemido, mientras succionaba los dedos, antes de que Loki los sacara rápidamente de su boca, dejando que un poco de saliva cayera de sus labios, posando los suyos sobre ellos y metiendo inmediatamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Tony, mientras este otro posaba ambas manos sobre la nuca del pelinegro, creando un beso más posesivo.

Loki se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que Tony se fuera recostando poco a poco, el beso lo tenía bastante distraído, no sólo para que al pelinegro le fuera más sencillo masajear la entrada del castaño, si no para que éste olvidara el lugar donde se encontraba, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte 'clank' de algo que se había caído de la mesa. El inventor trató de mirar pero los labios de Loki no lo dejaban separarse.

**- Loki… Ngh… ¿Qué fue…? –** Uno de los dedos de Loki penetró en la entrada del inventor, haciendo a éste gemir en un profundo quejido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante la introducción, sus piernas se abrieron más y una de las plantas de sus pies se posó sobre la espalda baja de Loki, la otra sobre uno de sus muslos.

**- Relájate… -** Tony rodeó los hombros de Loki con uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro bajaba a agarrarse de la orilla de la mesa. El dedo se movía en círculos, penetrando una y otra vez hasta que el musculo dio de sí y logró meter un segundo dedo. Stark presiono más sus dedos en el hombro del Dios, enterrando sus uñas en la carne, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

**- Tenía tiempo sin hacerte esto Anthony, y aun así no estás tan estrecho como esperaba. –** El Dios pasó su lengua sobre la manzana de adán en el cuello del castaño, mientras sus dedos trabajaban en su entrada, su otra mano manteniendo a Tony en lugar. **- ¿Cuántas veces te tocaste imaginando que eran mis manos las que te hacían estremecer? –** Insistía el pelinegro, encontrando la próstata del opuesto y comenzando a masajearla. Loki besaba la quijada de Tony, hasta moverse al lado de su oído. **- ¿Cuántas veces te fuiste a dormir tras imaginarte mi verga dentro de ti? Abriéndote… moldeándote… –**

**- Loki, por favor… -** Decía Tony en una voz temblorosa, su mano resbalaba del hombro de Loki, dejando enormes marcas rojas en su paso.

**- ¿Por favor qué, amante? –** Loki no dejaba de mover sus dedos dentro del mortal, tocando la próstata constantemente mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Stark empezaba a mover sus caderas contra esos dedos, buscando desesperadamente sentirlos más dentro.

**- ¡Maldita sea! Cógeme de una vez Loki. –** Respondió en un tono lleno de frustración, la sonrisa de Loki creció como si de un gato se tratase y saco sus dedos del interior de Tony, para tomar su miembro y alinearse con el cuerpo del mortal. Por unos momentos sólo se escuchó la respiración acelerada del inventor, su rostro yacía pegado al del opuesto, antes que la tensión volviera a formarse tras sentir la punta del miembro de Loki dentro suyo, sus labios partieron como si fuese a liberar un gemido, saliendo este completamente mudo.

Tras sentir el calor en el interior de Tony, Loki perdió el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo y jadeó en frustración, antes de enterrarse completamente dentro del inventor en una sola estocada, haciendo que éste encorvara su espalda completamente tras sentir un fuerte placer mezclado con dolor, emitiendo un gemido parecido a un aullido mientras sus manos se aferraban al opuesto como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Loki esperó hasta que el cuerpo debajo de él dejara de temblar tan frenéticamente antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas. El Dios jadeaba pesadamente y besaba el rostro del opuesto hasta encontrar sus labios y besarlos, escuchando suaves ruidos provenientes de la garganta de Tony cada que tragaba saliva. Loki no pudo evitar sentir por un momento que éste mortal era el ser más adorable del universo. **– Ngh… M-más rápido… -** Decía Tony tembloroso. El Dios entreabrió sus ojos para ver la expresión del mortal y comenzar un ritmo más acelerado.

Tony posó uno de sus pies sobre la cadera del pelinegro, mientras la otra pierna era separada un poco más por la mano libre del Dios. El cambio de posición dio en el punto sensible de Stark y éste dejó de sentir dolor, siendo ahora puro placer el que se apoderaba de él. La mesa comenzaba a moverse debajo de ellos, pero Tony había olvidado completamente que algo se había caído, hasta que el Dios mordió ahora su hombro fuertemente, estremeciéndolo de nueva cuenta y aquel brazo que lo mantenía equilibrado en la mesa dio de sí debido al cansancio, cayendo ahora sobre su codo. En eso se escuchó como varias cosas caían de la mesa haciendo mucho ruido.

Stark se puso rígido y trato de ver lo que había sobre la mesa, cuando de pronto todo le dio vueltas, sintiendo como si fuera cayendo hasta sentir bajo suyo una superficie suave. Al abrir los ojos, divisó al Dios aún encima suyo, encontrándose dentro de su habitación. Con su respiración aún acelerada, miró al pelinegro tras fruncir el ceño. **- Pudiste haber hecho eso desde el principio… -**

**- No debí de hacerlo… -** Stark comprendió que su magia aún tenía fallos con hechizos más complicados, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello para cuando el Dios se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente y en un rápido movimiento cambió sus posiciones, quedando ahora Tony sobre él. El castaño sintió un escalofrió atravesar su espalda tras sentir todo el largo del miembro opuesto dentro suyo. **– Vamos, amante… date gusto. –**

**- Ngh… eres un pervertido… -** Respondió Tony para después comenzar a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras sentía la amplia sonrisa del contrario rozando con sus labios. El castaño posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro, sintiendo las manos de éste bajo sus muslos, ayudándolo con el movimiento de sus caderas una vez que agarraron un ritmo. Llegó un punto en que la tensión fue demasiada y Loki comenzó a moverse por igual, encontrándose con las caderas de Tony, golpeando con fuerza contra éstas y produciendo un sonido completamente obsceno de piel contra piel que se escuchaba en conjunto con los fuertes gemidos llenos de placer del castaño.

Loki tomó el miembro de Stark con una de sus manos, y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo que llevaba sus caderas, hasta que el movimiento de ambos se volvió más errático, perdiendo completamente el ritmo. **– L-Lo… ¡Loki…! –** El castaño presionó con mucha fuerza los hombros del contrario, clavando las uñas al momento justo que la tensión lo envolvió completamente y terminó corriéndose en la mano del pelinegro, chorreando con su semen el pecho de éste.

El Dios emitió un gruñido frustrado, sintiendo como la entrada del opuesto se volvía más estrecha, rápidamente volvió a girarse para estar encima de él y comenzó a follarlo con fuerza. Mientras Stark temblaba y se retorcía debajo suyo, casi llegando al punto en el que se volvía demasiada estimulación, cuando sintió el orgasmo de su amante llenándolo y observó el rostro de Loki llegando al límite junto con el movimiento de su delgado cuerpo, mientras la tensión iba disminuyendo de éste, sin dejar de embestir contra él hasta que su liberación se completase.

Loki entonces se detuvo y observó el cuerpo agotado de su amante, sus ojos se posaron en aquellos ojos azules que lo contemplaban de la misma manera. Relamió sus labios y pasó una de sus manos por el abdomen del mortal. **– Mmh… Tony, te ves tan hermoso así. –** Stark liberó un profundo suspiro ante las palabras, pero su mente seguía un poco difusa, por lo que no pudo pensar en una respuesta. El Dios se inclinó sobre el mortal para besarlo, siendo ahora un beso tranquilo y flojo. Tony se acomodó para quedar más a gusto, doblando sus rodillas, mientras sus talones descansaban detrás de los muslos de Loki.

**- Respóndeme… Tony. –** El inventor gruñó molesto, ya se imaginaba hacia donde iría el siguiente comentario y aun así pasó sus brazos por los hombros del contrario, abrazándolo. **– ¿Acaso mi semilla caliente se siente igual que como la imaginabas? –** Ante las palabras dichas sobre su oído, Stark liberó un profundo gemido, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

**- Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio. -** Tony rió en un tono bajo, le dolía su garganta y su voz salía un poco ronca, pero realmente ahora le preocupaba más el dolor que sentiría en otras partes de su cuerpo. El Dios rió por igual y continuó besando el rostro de Stark, robándole ligeros suspiros antes de emitir un suave jadeo tras sentir como el Dios se retiraba de su interior y giró un poco su cuerpo, para que ambos quedaran recostados al lado del otro. Pasaron un rato en silencio, pegando sus frentes. Tony abrazó a Loki por la cintura y una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda baja, mientras Loki pasaba suavemente sus dedos por uno de los costados de Stark, dibujando extraños símbolos en su cuerpo.

Un par de ojos azules se alzaron hacia otro par de color verde, estos acompañados por una suave y cariñosa sonrisa. Stark titubeó un momento, sentía en su pecho que debía de decir algo, pero sólo se acercó un poco más al opuesto para besarlo y al separarse, Loki lo miró con curiosidad. **– ¿Pasa algo, amante? –** Stark suspiró y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a plantar un suave beso en sus labios. _"Amarte es un error…"_ Pensó el castaño y presionó un poco el abrazo en la cintura del opuesto, cayendo de nuevo en un cómodo silencio donde lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Loki lo observó mientras dormía, disfrutando del sonido de aquella suave respiración, para luego acercarse a su oído, plantando un suave beso sobre éste, antes de hablar en un susurro. **- ****_Min kjærlighet_****. –** El rostro de Tony se movió ligeramente hacia dónde provenía la voz, pero no despertó. **– Si algo llega a suceder… espero sepas perdonarme. –** Terminó de decir Loki antes de besar su mejilla y la orilla de sus labios, acomodándose para dormir por igual.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Después de un tiempo Tony despertó lentamente tras sentir su cuerpo enfriándose. Movió sus piernas y notó como no había sabana sobre suyo, entendiendo ahora el por qué sentía su trasero helado, el Dios no se había tomado la molestia de cobijarlos. _"Claro como a él no le incomoda…"_ Suspiró molesto y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro dormido de Loki.

Stark se separó lentamente para no despertarlo, al moverse sintió como algo de semen bajaba de su entrada y se estremeció sutilmente. El inventor mordió su labio inferior y sintió que su rostro se calentaba, imaginando que tenía, al menos, un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Cuando logró sentarse a la orilla de la cama, un suave dolor recorrió su espalda proveniente de su área privada, suspiró pesadamente, relajando los hombros antes de escuchar una suave risa a su espalda.

**- ¿Estás adolorido, amante? –** Stark rió y negó con la cabeza, antes de girarse para ver al contrario, quien no tenía los ojos abiertos, pero había escuchado sus quejidos.

**- Es… una buena clase de dolor. -** Respondió el inventor con una sonrisa ladina cuando notó que el Dios entreabría uno de sus ojos, para luego reír quedamente, atrapando su risa en su pecho y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

**- Regresa a la cama… -** Dijo Loki en un suave tono somnoliento.

**- Lo siento princesa, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Eres bienvenido a acompañarme a la ducha si gustas. –** Stark se levantó de la cama y antes de retirarse al cuarto de baño le dirigió una mirada a Loki, que por su lado emitió un quejido descontento y se estiró un poco.

**- Tal vez luego… -** Respondió dentro de un bostezo, antes de que se girara sobre la cama y se reacomodara, dándole la espalda al castaño, quien giró sus ojos, no mostrando sorpresa alguna ante la decisión del opuesto y así se dirigió a la bañera.

Una vez limpio y fresco tras la ducha se fue en dirección a su laboratorio, pero antes de salir de la habitación notó a Loki profundamente dormido y con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta las caderas. Tony torció la boca al ver está imagen y subió las sabanas hasta los hombros del pelinegro, sólo por el simple hecho de hacerlo enojar dentro de una hora cuando empiece a sentir demasiado calor, ordenándole a JARVIS que le subiera 5 grados más al aire acondicionado.

Ya en el laboratorio, suspiró pesadamente al notar partes de la armadura de Iron Man en el suelo. _"Así que eso fue lo que se cayó…"_ Se alegraba que no fueran partes demasiado delicadas por lo que simplemente puso todo de regreso en donde se encontraba, así como agarró las prendas abandonadas cerca de su silla de trabajo y las dejó de lado, suponiendo que luego se encargaría de ellas.

**- Tiene una llamada entrante, señor. –** JARVIS rompió el silencio, antes que Tony empezara siquiera a trabajar, el inventor sólo asintió y ordenó que pasara la llamada. Volvió a su silla de trabajo para regresar a las codificaciones y así como anteriormente sintió un suave dolor que le recorría momentáneamente la espalda, eso podría ser lo único que le pudiera molestar de la situación, de todo lo demás no se arrepentía.

**- ¡Hey Tony! –** Era Rhodes en la llamada, Tony inmediatamente sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo. **– Me han dicho que has estado ocupado con tu armadura, ¿Has pensado cuando menos que también la mía podría tener algún daño? ¡Pudiste avisarme! –** El hombre no sonaba tan molesto como sus palabras lo hacían parecer, por lo que Tony sabía que sólo estaba, hasta cierta medida, bromeando.

**- Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque la armadura no es lo único que tengo que hacer, ¡SHIELD no me da ni siquiera un poco de descanso! –** En realidad su armadura principal ya estaba lista desde hace tiempo, agradecía el hecho de que Loki prácticamente dormía todo el día cuando su magia era escasa, si no, le hubiera resultado un poco complicado terminar todo el trabajo que llevaba adelantado, no sólo por la tentadora presencia del opuesto si no por tratar de mantener todo en secreto. **- Aunque si tienes un tiempo fuera de servicio podría revisarla… -**

**- Así como está New York en este momento, es difícil encontrar un momento fuera de servicio. –** Respondió War Machine ante la solicitud de Tony. **– Pero es mejor estar unos días fuera de la batalla a quedar atrapado en una maquina loca. –**

**- Y que lo digas… ¿Estás ahora en misión? No he recibido ningún reporte. –** Stark se acomodó un poco en la silla, mientras revisaba los códigos que monitoreaba cuando Loki lo había interrumpido.

**- Será porque JARVIS no pasaba ninguna llamada, alegando que estabas ****_demasiado_**** ocupado, sin importar el nivel de urgencia que indicaba Fury. –** Rhodey se escuchaba animado, dando a saber que posiblemente el líder de SHIELD hizo una gran rabieta al no permitírsele la comunicación. **– En este momento estoy volando con rumbo a la isla de Ryker, detrás mío viene una nave de SHIELD que… ¡Whoa! –** Stark alzó la vista tras escuchar la frase cortada de su amigo y comenzó a llamarlo, tardando un rato en recibir respuesta.

**- ¡Hemos recibido fuego a discreción y la nave de SHIELD acaba de caer! –** El tono animado de War Machine cambió totalmente a uno alarmado, en el fondo se escuchaban algunos disparos y como maniobraba para evitar demasiado daño.

**- Maldición… JARVIS comunícame con el resto de SHIELD. –** La IA inmediatamente abrió la comunicación, al otro lado se escuchaba a Nick Fury dando órdenes y repartiendo agentes, la mayoría se dirigía aún a la isla de Ryker. **– Veo que tienes todo bajo control Fury. –** Se escuchó al hombre maldecir de maneras que parecían imposibles al momento que escuchó la voz de Stark.

**- ¡Tú! Dirígete inmediatamente al estadio de los Yankees y ayuda al equipo que cayó ahí, no podemos ofrecerles demasiado apoyo y eres el más cercano en éste momento y no quiero escuchar la excusa de que no tienes en que ir, sé que en estos días si no has reparado tu armadura has hecho una nueva. –** Sí, Nick Fury se escuchaba bastante ocupado en este momento. Tony no pudo negar una sonrisa, de alguna forma había recibido un alago del Director de SHIELD.

**- Trataré de llegar lo antes posible. –** JARVIS inmediatamente tenía la armadura lista, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo a Tony salir volando del edificio, sabía que Loki duraría dormido un par de horas cuando menos, así que no le preocupaba demasiado dejarlo ahí, sin embargo, JARVIS tenía la orden de tenerlo vigilado constantemente en caso de que tuviera que volar de regreso o en el peor de los escenarios, llamar a los demás Vengadores.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Una vez en la zona a los alrededores del estadio, Iron Man recibió un ligero ataque desde tierra, se notaba que el equipo ya había menguado en las defensas de los maleantes que había por toda la zona. No le tomó demasiado trabajo enviarles unos cuantos misiles y dispersarlos más cuando a lo lejos notó a un hombre alado, percatándose rápidamente de quien se trataba. **- Parece que han escogido bien su mano. Tengo avistamiento en el Buitre. –**

**- Sea lo sea que esté ocurriendo aquí, la cadena de mano lleva a Viktor von Doom. –** Respondió María Hill. Iron Man se preparaba para dirigirse hacia el lugar cuando por poco y no lograba esquivar un misil que iba dirigido hacia él.

**- ¡Con una…! No puedo dirigirme hacia el lugar, aún hay algunos maleantes contra los que tengo que lidiar. –**

**- Mejor así, acaba con ellos y dirígete al Quinjet caído antes de que los matones se hagan con tecnología de SHIELD. –** Tony maniobró para esquivar varios misiles que logró burlar con facilidad, antes de bajar y acabar de una vez por todas con ese ataque.

**- ¿Me tomé un momento para salir del laboratorio y me ordenas que haga sólo despliegues, Fury? Me hieres. –** Una vez que la amenaza ya no se encontraba, Stark tomó vuelo para dirigirse a donde le habían ordenado.

**- Según tu IA estabas demasiado ocupado como para atendernos, no es mi culpa que los agentes ya estén en ello. –** ¡Ah! Fury y su eterno enojo con la vida. El Quinjet estaba siendo alcanzado por más delincuentes que empezaron a disparar hacia Tony, tras eso, Iron Man no se lo pensó dos veces antes de activar el escudo deflector, facilitando así el recibir pocos daños mientras atacaba. **– ¡Hawkeye! Tú y tu equipo encárguense del Buitre, mientras Spider Man vigila las calles en búsqueda de cualquier delincuente que esté tomando ventaja de la situación. Por último, Stark, una vez que termines ahí reúnete con War Machine y ayuda a los agentes con cobertura aérea. –**

**- ¡Director! ¿Qué hay de la misión de Ryker? –** La agente Ames estaba allí, aunque no debería ser sorpresa ya que es parte del equipo de Hawkeye.

**- Black Widow está en eso, céntrense en salir vivos de ahí. –** Iron Man alzó el vuelo una vez que despejó los alrededores de la nave caída y se unió a War Machine, si alguien más trataba de acercarse a la nave recibiría un aviso de JARVIS. La misión continuó y la estrategia dada por Fury parecía haber funcionado, rápidamente algunos maleantes abandonaron las calles, dejando sólo a sus líderes, el Buitre, el Hombre de Arena y el Duende Verde, los primeros dos habían sido capturados por el equipo de Pájaros en Mano el último huyó cuando Hawkeye destrozo su deslizador.

La misión parecía haber terminado, pero algunos de los matones seguían organizados, por lo que se continuaron haciendo rondas en los alrededores, hasta que Tony notó a alguien sospechoso en el puente detrás del estadio. **– Y ahí está Doom. –**

**- Ya era hora de que se mostrara. Asumiendo que no es uno de sus DoomBot dopplegangers. –** Respondió Fury, era imposible saber a esta altura si esa hora de búsqueda lo había hecho enojar más o si era ya su estado natural. Tony estaba a punto de responderle cuando escuchó la voz de Rhodey.

**- ¡Tony, muévete! –** De un momento a otro, Tony sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, perdiendo el control por unos instantes donde fue en caída libre, hasta que pudo tener un control sobre la armadura a unos metros del suelo. Al alzar la vista, notó como War Machine combatía contra Doom, o más específicamente, un DoomBot.

**- A Rhodey y a mí nos está atacando un DoomBot, creo que eso aclara su identidad. –** Iron Man se preparaba para dar apoyo a su amigo, cuando observó dos luces que se dirigían hacia él, logró esquivar una pero la otra lo golpeo directo en el pecho, el daño fue mínimo, sólo bloqueando su vista unos segundos. Ya se esperaba que otro DoomBot apareciera frente a él, así que cuando éste estaba a punto de atacarlo, Tony logró contratacar con el Unirrayo en su pecho que le dio de lleno y lo lanzó en picada los metros restantes contra el suelo.

Antes de seguir a aquel robot, Stark se cercioró que War Machine no estuviera en problemas, percatándose que incluso parecía tener menos problemas que él. Así Iron Man bajó contra el DoomBot a toda velocidad, recibió de lleno un ataque eléctrico proveniente de las manos del robot, pero eso no lo detuvo en su descenso, incluso cuando algunos sistemas parecían empezar a hervir sobre su piel. Elevó su mano derecha y asestó un golpe en carga, que rompió parte del robot, dejando inutilizable su lado izquierdo.

La energía en la armadura de Iron Man había aumentado gracias a ese ataque eléctrico. Stark sonrió, era bueno que hasta este momento nadie sabía que con esos ataques sólo elevaban su poder, así dirigió gran parte de la energía obtenida a los repulsores, lanzando así un poderoso rayo contra la máquina, dejándola en pedazos. Iron Man ya se estaba empezando a relajar cuando tuvo que esquivar a un DoomBot que cayó hecho pedazos del cielo.

**– ¡Hey Rhodey! ¡Ten más cuidado! –** War Machine se carcajeó ante la reacción de Tony, antes de mandarle unas disculpas.

**- DoomBots. Ni siquiera el verdadero ¿Cuál fue el punto de todo esto? –** Dijo a Hawkeye a través del intercom, se escuchaba cansado y faltó de aire, como si llevara horas corriendo una maratón, que viendo la situación incluso la comparación se quedaba corta.

**- El punto es que ya no está aquí y no tiene nuestro ISO-8. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti o quieres llamar al Cap y el resto de los Vengadores? –** Fue la respuesta de Fury, después de eso Clint ya no dio respuesta alguna. Tony alzó la vista y recibió una señal de War Machine para que empezara a volar y dirigirse al cuartel, los demás agentes de SHIELD se harán cargo del resto.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya en el Helitransporte se juntó al grupo de la misión en el estadio, sólo eran el equipo de Pájaros en Mano y Spider Man, sumando a War Machine y a él. Tony estaba sorprendido ya que él prácticamente llegó a mitad de la misión y parecía que ya tenían todo bajo control para la cantidad tan pequeña de agentes trabajando en ella, claro se veían completamente agotados y no es para menos, según lo que le contó Rhodey antes de caer con el Quinjet habían combatido contra el Arreglador y Dientes de Sable esa misma tarde.

Stark nunca había visto a Nick Fury tan… podría decirse, contento e hinchado de orgullo cuando felicito a los agentes, claro que a él no lo felicitaría, de hecho parecía que ni siquiera se encontraba en la sala de juntas en ese momento, incluso a Spider Man le tocó un poco de ese tan raro buen humor de Nick Fury.

Una vez que se retiraron para tomarse un tan merecido descanso, Fury se giró sobre sus talones y ese ceño fruncido tan familiar volvió a su rostro cuando su mirada se posó sobre Tony. **– ¿A mí no me tocará un abrazo? –** Dijo el inventor con una sonrisa burlona, el director caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a ésta.

**- Dime que tienes algo para mí y no sólo has estado flojeando en tu laboratorio. –** Se notaba que toda está situación de batalla constante ya le estaba pesando a Fury. Así el inventor asintió con la cabeza antes de mostrarle al director planos de investigación y usos variados del ISO-8 tanto en armamento como en equipamiento.

**- Haré que JARVIS mande toda la información al departamento científico de SHIELD, para que así alguien más aparte de mí se esté moliendo la espalda trabajando día y noche. –** Fury le ofreció una de sus encantadoras miradas molestas al inventor, que a pesar de tener un solo ojo no mermaba en potencia.

Tras ello siguieron discutiendo planos, estrategia y, más que nada, la situación con respecto al ISO-8 y los villanos que habían estado atacando. Hasta ahora Fury no había mencionado nada acerca de Loki, posiblemente pensando que éste seguía en Asgard tal y como decía el reporte de Thor. Tony sabía perfectamente que no era así y lo recordaba cada que se reacomodaba en la silla, el inventor se distrajo un momento para ver su StarkPhone y presionar una aplicación especial la cual, en silencio le preguntaba a JARVIS por el estado del Dios.

_"El señor Odinson se encuentra en la ducha, después de tratar en vano de dormir con la temperatura alta."_ Fue el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla del celular y Tony no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, antes de escuchar al director aclarándose la garganta.

**- Veo que ya has llegado a tu límite de atención, Stark. –** Tony guardó su celular antes de levantarse de la silla.

**- Ya no hay más que discutir Fury y estoy seguro de que aún quieres que le dé un vistazo al armamento creado aquí con el ISO-8, así que si me disculpas… -** Así el inventor salió de la habitación. Esperaba que el director le respondiera una última vez pero no fue así. Tony hizo una parada rápida en los laboratorios del Helitransporte para revisar inventario y saber con qué comenzar a trabajar, claro que el término de "rápida" es relativo, en especial cuando varios científicos lo detenían para hacerle preguntas o revisar algunos experimentos ahí mismo, al final se tomó un par de horas en el Helitransporte antes de regresar a la torre.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Al llegar a la torre eran ya alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Descendió en la superficie que se encontraba debajo de los pisos de los laboratorios. Su armadura fue removida por la maquinaria mientras iba caminando dentro del edificio, tenía unas ganas enormes de algo de beber, parecía que hacia milenios que no tomaba un buen whisky. Para su sorpresa, había alguien más en el bar, al principio supuso que era Loki, pero el Dios no se arriesgaría a bajar a este piso por una bebida teniendo Tony su propio mini bar en el Pent-house.

**- Te tomó bastante tiempo regresar, ¿Fury te dio mucho trabajo? –** Lo recibió la voz de Clint Barton, mientras alzaba su mano derecha en la cual tenía un vaso lleno de alguno de los licores, menos mal su reserva privada estaba en su habitación.

**- Sabes como el hombre disfruta dejarme sin tiempo libre. –** El rubio rió sutilmente antes de darle un sorbo a la bebida. El arquero vestía ropas casuales, unos pantalones cómodos con una playera blanca, aun así se veían varias heridas aquí y allá, las cuales ya estaban limpias y en proceso de curación.

**- A ti y a todos. –** Clint observó a Tony mientras se servía whisky y alzó una de sus cejas, bajando la bebida para que descasara en la mesa del bar. **– Wow… esa sí que es una fea mordida la que tienes ahí. –** Dijo el rubio como si hablasen del clima, Tony se giró para verlo con confusión en su mirada. Hawkeye no dijo nada y solo se limitó a hacer un movimiento con su mano, apuntando a su propio cuello, indicándole así al inventor en donde estaba mirando.

Stark inmediatamente posó su mano sobre su cuello, había olvidado que Loki lo había "castigado" en la tarde por no prestarle atención. El inventor tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza antes de aclararse la garganta, parecía extrañamente apenado, cosa que agarró al arquero por sorpresa.

**- ¡Oh…! ¡No me digas que un DoomBot se quiso propasar contigo! –** Tony por poco y se atragantaba con su bebida, la simple imagen, no de un DoomBot, si no del mismo Dr. Doom se aferró a su cabeza en ese mismo momento. Demasiado grafica para su gusto.

**- ¡La imagen mental es horrible! ¡Avísame antes de decir estupideces como esas! –** Clint soltó una risotada, que paro inmediatamente tras sentir el dolor que le producían sus heridas, la risa bajó en intensidad pero aun así se escuchaba una risilla. Stark sonrió entonces, tenía tiempo sin pasar un momento relajado con alguien más que no fuera Loki, no es que le molestara, sólo que no se había dado cuenta el tiempo que había pasado alejado de los demás.

**- Mira que la mordida se ve bastante reciente, así que si no fue un DoomBot… ¡Ah! Con que por eso JARVIS decía que estabas demasiado ocupado. –** Tony se limitó solamente a gruñirle al arquero mientras tomaba de su whisky. **– Aunque no se han escuchado reportes de que alguien extraño entrara a la torre… -**

**- Lo dices como si JARVIS fuera a reportarte a ti quién entra o sale. –** Respondió el inventor.

**- Nick Fury por lo general recibe ese reporte. –** El inventor giró sus ojos, sí era de suponerse que SHIELD hasta cierto punto recibía reporte de cualquier persona ajena a la torre, claro que siempre había sus excepciones, especialmente con aquellos que traía Tony Stark a su torre. **– Pero enserio Tony ¿Estas escondiendo a alguien en el Pent-house? –**

**- Por favor… -** Resopló el inventor, claro que estaba escondiendo a alguien, pero no es algo que vaya a admitir así como así, tal vez si se tratara de alguien más y no de Loki, tal vez confesaría sólo para alardear.

**- ¡Hey! No me culpes por sacar conclusiones, esta última semana nadie te ha visto, todos asumíamos que estabas trabajando ya que desde lo de Pepper… -** Al escuchar ese nombre el inventor se puso rígido y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

**- ¡Woh! No vayamos ahí, ya mucho tengo con los reporteros haciéndome preguntas de "¿Por qué no se me ha visto con nadie últimamente?" –** El inventor le dio un último trago al whisky antes de servirse más.

**- Según internet eres gay… -** Ah sí, ese paparazi que por poco y se les escapa en el Carlyle, el recuerdo de su nota en internet por poco y hace a Tony sonreír. El arquero se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba de su vaso, parecía que esperaba alguna reacción del castaño, quien sólo rió por lo bajo.

**- No creas todo lo que lees en internet. –** Dio un sorbo a su bebida, pero sabía que el rubio continuaría hostigándolo con preguntas, así que antes de que éste pudiera contestar le trató de cambiar el tema con lo único que se le vino a la mente. **- ¿Y cómo está tu esposa? –** El arquero puso una cara de dolor, indicando que fue un golpe bajo.

**- Muy bien, ya lo entiendo. Pero que quede claro que Bobbi no es mi esposa, ya no lo es… -** Se produjo un silencio un poco incómodo por un par de segundos, antes que el inventor continuase hablando.

**- ¿Está ahorita durmiendo en tu cama? –** Clint mostró una amplia sonrisa, terminándose el último trago de su bebida.

**- Puede que si… -** Su sonrisa dejaba entrever la verdad, y a pesar de lo que ambas aves dijeran, seguían sintiendo algo el uno por el otro. **- ¿Hay alguien durmiendo en tu cama? –** Ahora era el turno de Stark de sonreír.

**- Posiblemente. –** Ambos hombres compartieron una sonrisa y Stark se terminó el whisky de un trago. **– Bueno, fue un placer tener esta conversación contigo Légolas, pero si existe la posibilidad de que haya alguien en mi habitación, no quiero hacerle esperar más. –** El inventor salió de detrás de la barra, con dirección al elevador.

**- Claro, no hay problema… yo creo que seguiré un rato más aquí, aunque desearía que tuvieras cerveza. –** Clint se puso de pie para buscar algo más que servirse, mientras Stark seguía su camino.

**- Si quieres cerveza puedes ir a la cantina que está a unas calles de aquí. –**

**- ¡Puede que termine haciendo eso! –** Escuchó Stark por última vez, antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Sintió un poco de arrepentimiento al dejar al arquero ahí solo, pero Loki ya llevaba más de dos horas esperándolo, si es que después de ducharse no se ha regresado al mundo de los sueños.

**- Jarv, ¿Qué tal está la temperatura? –**

**- Un poco más alta de sus preferencias, señor. Pero no incómoda. –** El castaño sonrió, esa temperatura no le molestaría a Loki, siempre y cuando estuviera consiente. Era curioso como alguien que siempre se envolvía en cuero y pieles podía resentir tanto el calor cuando dormía.

**- Bájala a donde me sienta más cómodo. –** La IA asintió segundos antes de que se abrieran las puertas del elevador. Stark entró en el lugar, encontrándose al Dios en la sala viendo televisión, comiendo lo que parecía ser un Subway que posiblemente había pedido a JARVIS que ordenará. Se veía tan común, tan doméstico, que era fácil olvidar quien era él en realidad.

**– Hey babe. –** Ante el saludo, Loki giró su atención hacia el castaño, ofreciéndole una cariñosa sonrisa. Stark entonces miró el televisor, dándose cuenta que el Dios estaba viendo el noticiero, lo que parecía ser la repetición de la misión de hace un par de horas. **– ¿Qué no hay nada más interesante que ver? -**

**- Nada que fuese más interesante que ver tu maravillosa habilidad para caer de grandes alturas. –** Stark rió ante la respuesta del opuesto, sentándose a un lado de éste con su pierna derecha sobre el sofá para poder ver a Loki de frente, sin importarle el televisor. Su brazo derecho descansaba sobre el respaldo del mueble, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el cabello oscuro del opuesto.

**- ¿Acaso te preocupaste? –** El Dios resopló en burla, devolviendo su mirada a la pantalla y mordiendo el Subway.

**- El señor Odinson me hizo confirmarle cinco veces su estado físico, señor. Tuve que distraerlo con comida para que me dejase explicarle que era una repetición y que se encontraba bien. –** Tony mostró entonces una sonrisa ganadora y observó al Dios torcer un poco la boca en un puchero gracias a la IA chismosa que confirmó su preocupación por el inventor.

**- Sí, te preocupaste. –** Stark movió el cabello de Loki hacia atrás de su nuca, para poderse acercar y así besarlo en el cuello, debajo de la oreja. La acción hizo que el opuesto emitiera un ligero suspiro que parecía liberar todo el estrés que tenía.

**- No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. –** Respondió el pelinegro, ya la IA había confesado por él, así que no tenía sentido seguir negando su preocupación. Dejó el resto de su comida sobre la mesa y giró su rostro para ver al castaño.

**- ¡Claro! Trataré de pedirles amablemente a mis enemigos que nunca me ataquen por la espalda cuando esté volando. –** Loki no estaba impresionado con su comentario, alzando una de sus cejas al tiempo que su boca se tensaba. Stark simplemente rió con suavidad, robando ahora un beso de aquellos delgados labios. **– No te preocupes, babe. ¿Qué te parece si mejor quitamos las noticias y vemos una película? –** Loki suspiró resignado, viendo directamente aquellos brillantes ojos azules que le encantaban, antes de asentir en silencio. Pasaron la noche juntos en el sofá viendo películas, conversando cosas de lo más comunes y simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro.

Una vez que yacían acostados en la habitación, Stark miraba a Loki dormir y suspiró pesadamente. _"Si tan sólo así fuera siempre…"_ Pensó mientras acariciaba los labios del opuesto con su pulgar, deseando que todo éste asunto con el ISO-8 y los villanos no existiese. Besó sutilmente los labios del Dios antes de acomodarse para dormir junto a él, aprovechando el momento que podía cambiar antes de que el mañana llegara.

* * *

¡Fanfic en Español!  
Este fic está guiado en el juego de Facebook "Marvel: Avengers Alliance"

Éste capítulo estuvo más rápido que el anterior, pero no se acostumbren que se me empiezan a juntar las cosas que tengo que hacer y mis posibilidades para escribir se limitan Dx

El capítulo tiene más smut, algo de fluff y un poco de acción :P  
Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios y opiniones, me hace feliz saber que hay gente aparte de mí que le guste mi historia :')

Les hago saber que entre éste capítulo y el siguiente va a haber un pequeño extra que será publicado como un oneshot donde se explicaría una parte en especial de la conversación entre Tony y Clint, para que estén pendientes de ello o para que no se sorprendan si me toma más de la cuenta subir el 4to capitulo xP

En cuestiones del juego, éste capítulo se ubicaría entre las misiones 3, 4 y 5 del capítulo 3, más que nada en el 5 llamado "Tres Strikes"

Agradecimientos especiales:

saga-pau3, Kodoku-moh, midnight6277, EloraP, kadja83, Thelenitafletcher, los anónimos que leyeron y me dejaron kudos y los que prefirieron permanecer en el anonimato :'3

Como siempre a mi hermosa beta Ophelia Greengrass

A mi esclavizadora K :P

Y a mi amiga Liz ;D

Por darme ánimos para seguir con éste proyecto :)

¡Gracias por leer! :')

The Avengers © MARVEL


End file.
